


Детство Менолли (childhood Menolly)

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav





	Детство Менолли (childhood Menolly)

Детство Менолли

Янус не хотел выходить наружу, под нудно моросящий дождь, но поневоле пришлось: ему сообщили, что у Мави уже отошли воды. «Она не могла выбрать более подходящий момент? — недовольно подумал правитель Полукруглого холда. — Я с ног сбился, хожу по ремонтным мастерским, а она вдруг рожать надумала…»  
Впрочем, Янус тут же одёрнул себя: это всё-таки его жена, а не бездушный корабль, требующий починки после шторма. Конечно, его моряцкая душа страдала от того, что часть флота потеряна или сломана, но не стоило забывать и про личную жизнь.   
Он быстрым шагом прошёл к входу в холд, резко открыл тяжёлую дверь и поспешил к покоям жены. Издалека уже слышались крики Мави, в последние Обороты с трудом избавляющейся от бремени. «Всё, хватит её мучить, — решил про себя Янус. — Ведь это уже восьмой ребёнок, поэтому нужно остепениться — и Мави уже в солидном возрасте, да и сам старею…»  
Дверь в покои жены ему открыла служанка, пропустившая внутрь правителя, а затем уже вошедшая сама. Янус, не обращая внимания на её хлопоты, сосредоточился на происходящем. Мави отчаянно кричала, тужась из последних сил. Её тщетно пыталась успокоить старая повитуха. На миг Янусу показалось, что лицо жены исказилось от ненависти — неизвестно, к нему или к ребёнку. Но, возможно, это всего лишь была страдальческая маска, исчезнувшая во время очередного усилия.   
Янус подошёл ближе, чувствуя, как Мави успокаивается, видя его присутствие рядом. Через мгновение наружу показалась головка ребёнка, а после очередного невероятного усилия — всё тельце сразу.   
— Девочка! — правитель не заметил, как произнёс, а точнее — выплюнул это слово вслух. Конечно, у него и так уже шесть сыновей, но он предпочёл бы воспитать ещё одного. Янус попытался сказать что-то ещё, но звуки его голоса заглушил резкий, ударивший по ушам крик новорождённой.   
Повитуха, уже успевшая ловко перерезать пуповину, пыталась успокоить девочку. Мави, тяжело дыша, с презрением смотрела на то, как её дочь отчаянно голосит. Она даже не попросила взять ребёнка на руки, а ведь повитуха едва не выронила скользкую от крови девочку, и лишь подбежавшая служанка каким-то чудом сумела её поймать. Женщины начали стенать и охать, причитая над ребёнком, и Янус, не в силах дальше смотреть на это, резко вышел из комнаты.  
— Как её назовём? — донёсся до него слабый голос Мави.  
Не желая снова заглядывать в её покои и торопясь выйти из холда прочь, Янус проворчал, обращаясь к ещё одной служанке:  
— Подберите ей какое-нибудь музыкальное имя, раз уж она так голосит. Или вон пусть Петирон вам подскажет, — добавил он, увидев арфиста, желавшего поздравить лорда с рождением ребёнка.   
Жестом Янус отмахнулся от всех, всем своим видом показывая, что сейчас его не стоит беспокоить. Уж лучше он снова выйдет под дождь и будет до вечера ходить по мастерским, проверяя, как идут работы по восстановлению флота, чем останется здесь. Он не мог спокойно смотреть на страдания жены, не оправдавшей его надежд, на хлопоты и причитания служанок. Пусть уж лучше старый арфист побудет здесь — он хотя бы знает, как лучше подбодрить женщин и успокоить ребёнка.  
Петирон покачал головой, глядя вслед уходящему Янусу. «Когда же он наконец поймёт, что семейные ценности гораздо важнее и дороже кораблей и лодок?» — подумал арфист, входя в покои Мави. Он не стал перекрикивать новорождённую, а просто подошёл ближе и тихонько запел нежную, успокаивающую мелодию. Девочка всхлипнула пару раз и замолкла, внимательно глядя на арфиста своими ясными голубыми глазами. Петирон пел с воодушевлением, чувствуя, как благодарно смотрят на него Мави и служанки. А затем мотив песни вдохновил его, и он добавил в неё новый куплет:

— Родилась мелодия красивая,  
И ты родилась на свет счастливая,  
Как назвать тебя? Может быть, Мелоди?  
А ещё лучше зовись ты Менолли!

Пока арфист пел, Мави, тяжело дыша, откинулась на постели. Ей казалось, что внутри по-прежнему что-то рвётся наружу, причиняя дикую, невыносимую боль. Но ещё хуже становилось от того, как Янус отнёсся к рождению дочери. «О, небеса Перна, как же он разозлился! — подумала Мави. — Неужели он теперь снова продолжит истязать меня? Нет, нет, я не вынесу больше такую боль, хватит уже! Надо сказать ему своё веское слово — а иначе я умру, рожая ему очередного ребёнка!»  
Селла при рождении так не кричала, да и все дети Мави быстро утихали. А тут, гляньте-ка, пришлось просить арфиста успокоить ребёнка!   
«Надо дать понять служанке и повитухе, чтобы они не трепали языками по этому поводу, а то в холде подумают про нас невесть что, — решила про себя Мави. — Как же не вовремя ушёл Янус! Он что, специально ждал арфиста, чтобы дать почву для слухов? Теперь начнут шептаться, что, мол, хозяйка холда родила ребёнка от другого! Ну уж нет, я не дам этим сплетням далеко разойтись!»  
В этот момент её почему-то совсем не заботило здоровье и состояние новорождённой. Вместо того, чтобы взять у арфиста дочку и убаюкать её, Мави подозвала к себе повитуху со служанкой.  
— Запомните обе: никто не должен знать, что Янус ушёл так быстро, — шёпотом сказала она, стараясь, чтобы Петирон, напевающий свою песенку во второй раз, ничего не услышал. — Мы объясним всем, что правитель холда удостоверился, всё ли в порядке с Менолли, сам дал ей имя, и поспешил по неотложному делу в корабельные мастерские. Вы всё поняли? Только попробуйте сболтнуть лишнее!  
Женщины понимающе закивали, не решаясь с ней спорить. Только теперь Мави соизволила взять дочку на руки и начала кормить ею грудью. Но делала она это чисто механически, как будто с чужим ребёнком, ни разу не посмотрев с любовью на новорождённую. Затем, отдав Менолли арфисту, Мави с усталым стоном откинулась на подушки. Петирон, глядя на это, начал ласково приговаривать:  
— Видишь, мама устала, она хочет отдохнуть, и тебе, маленькая Менолли, тоже нужно поспать, набраться сил. Давай, закрывай свои прелестные глазки, и тогда, я уверен, мы с тобой ещё не раз споём вместе…  
Спустя несколько минут Мави и Менолли уснули одновременно. Петирон, покачивая головой, аккуратно уложил малышку рядом с матерью. Пусть он стар, но слух его ещё не подводит, и он прекрасно слышит не только фальшивые ноты, но и шёпот.   
«Как же так можно — вместо заботы о своей дочери думать о слухах и сплетнях? — задался вопросом старый арфист. — А Янус тоже хорош: уйти по своим делам, даже не дав имя новорождённой! Жаль, что я уже стар, чтобы пытаться что-то изменить в жизни правителей Полукруглого. Но нужно сделать всё возможное, чтобы они лучше относились к своей младшей дочери».  
Петирон отослал служанок прочь, а затем с грустной улыбкой посмотрел на спящих Мави и Менолли. Ещё раз покачав головой, арфист потушил два из трёх горевших светильников, а затем вышел из покоев. «Надеюсь, что Менолли оправдает данное ей имя. Голос у неё звонкий и чистый, такие сразу выделяются», — подумал Петирон. Только арфисты знали, как распознать будущего певца, даже если он или она только появились на свет…

***  
Три Оборота спустя.  
— Со мной никто не иглает! — пожаловалась Менолли старой служанке. Та лишь развела руками: её послали на минутку проверить, как там дела у младшей дочери Януса. Играть с ней она явно не собиралась.  
Девочка сидела на циновке, пытаясь хоть что-то сделать с тяжёлыми деревянными куклами. Часом ранее Мави велела Селле остаться с сестрёнкой и занять её чем-нибудь, а та не придумала ничего лучше, как достать из сундука старых кукол. Вручив их Менолли и показав, как с ними играть, сестра убежала по делам: её помощь понадобилась на кухне. Несмотря на то, что Селле было всего пять Оборотов, её постоянно заставляли заниматься чем-нибудь полезным для холда. Поэтому она втайне мечтала, чтобы младшенькая поскорее выросла, и тогда Селла сможет передавать ей часть своих поручений.  
После того, как сестра ушла, Менолли старательно таскала кукол по комнате, как будто они путешествовали вместе с ней. Но это ей быстро надоело; к тому же из-за вставленных в игрушки утяжелителей у неё быстро устали руки. Тогда девочка усадила кукол на полу и попыталась им что-то рассказать. Но она знала не так много слов, к тому же пока что совсем не выговаривала букву «р». Ей пообещали, что скоро она всему научится на занятиях у арфиста, но позже: она ещё слишком мала, чтобы их посещать.  
— Альфист, альфист, — попробовала выговорить незнакомое слово Менолли. Ей понравилось, как оно прозвучало, и девочка принялась повторять его нараспев. Звонкий голос Менолли хорошо разносился по комнате, и она в восторге захлопала в ладоши. Служанка шикнула на неё:  
— Тише ты, тише.  
— Тиссе, — повторила Менолли, понимая, что ей не удалось произнести ещё одну букву. — Эх, придётся тебя действительно отвести к арфисту, раз уж у такой маленькой девочки уже прорезался голос, — ворча, сказала служанка. — И, хоть правитель Янус не велел этого делать раньше, чем тебе, детка, исполнится четыре Оборота, я всё равно считаю, что именно у арфиста тебе самое место. Пойдём со мной.  
Менолли встала, поправила сандалики, чтобы они не съезжали, и пошла за медленно идущей служанкой. Ей хотелось бежать и прыгать от радости: наконец-то она увидит и узнает что-то новое и, быть может, научится хорошо говорить. Ведь раньше, по сути, её мир был ограничен покоями Мави, кухней холда, коридором, ведущим к выходу, и узким участком берега снаружи, где она с удовольствием играла с песком, а ещё просто обожала плескаться на мелководье под бдительным присмотром взрослых. Они, правда, часто недовольно кричали ей, что совсем рядом есть глубокие места, но Менолли неплохо плавала, прекрасно зная, куда ей пока что нельзя — в длине дракона от берега волны усиливались, и приближаться к ним она не рисковала.  
Служанка вела её по незнакомому ранее коридору, куда-то вглубь холда. Издалека разносились звуки музыки; затем кто-то запел. Менолли с интересом посмотрела в ту сторону, ведь музыку она слышала не так часто, в основном только по праздникам, когда в главном зале холда собиралось почти всё население Полукруглого. Но это она помнила слишком смутно: маленькую девочку, чтобы никого не беспокоила, напоили соком, добавив в него сонного зелья.   
Пение становилось громче и отчётливее; торопясь увидеть исполнителя, Менолли отпустила руку служанки и побежала по коридору, но неосторожно споткнулась и упала, поцарапав коленки и ладоши. От боли и обиды девочка чуть не заплакала, но ей никак не хотелось, чтобы служанка повела её обратно, чтобы умыть, смазать ссадины холодилкой и оставить в покоях матери. Поэтому Менолли отряхнулась и встала, стараясь не подавать виду, что ей больно. Старая служанка не поспевала за быстрой девочкой, добежавшей до конца коридора и оказавшейся возле полураскрытой двери. Там, в комнате, по-прежнему кто-то пел, и Менолли, затаив дыхание, заглянула внутрь. И чего она там только не увидела!  
Везде — на стенах, столах, полу были прикреплены, расставлены и разложены незнакомые ей музыкальные инструменты. Шкаф недалеко от входа был полон свитков, пергаментов, дощечек. Окна, выходящие во двор холда, были приоткрыты, и внутрь проникал лёгкий ветерок. В центре комнаты полукругом стояли стулья. Сидящие на них дети разных возрастов — некоторые ненамного старше Менолли — внимательно слушали стоящего перед ними пожилого мужчину. Это именно он пел, и его чудесный голос казался девочке восхитительным. Она слушала, как он поёт, стараясь не обращать внимания на его внешность. Конечно, седые волосы и морщины на лице совсем не красили певца, но зато как хорошо он пел!  
Никто — ни сидящие дети, ни подоспевшая служанка, ни тем более сама Менолли — не решался прервать чудную песню. Девочка слушала с наслаждением, стараясь запомнить слова, хотя некоторые из них были для неё незнакомы. А мужчина — видимо, тот самый арфист — продолжал петь, казалось, не обращая внимания на появившихся у порога гостей. Но на самом деле он их прекрасно видел.  
«Кажется, это она, та самая девочка Менолли, — подумал Петирон. — Что ж, чем раньше она начнёт у меня заниматься, тем лучше». Закончив петь, он приглашающе указал на несколько свободных стульев, предлагая девочке садиться. Менолли робко прошла в комнату, стараясь ничего не задеть.  
— Пока наша новая ученица выбирает себе место, — не менее звучным, хотя и старческим голосом сказал арфист, — я напомню вам всем, для чего я сейчас пел общеизвестную балладу. Это важный и очень полезный урок, постарайтесь запомнить его. Вы видите здесь множество инструментов, — он широким жестом обвёл всю комнату, — и каждый из них по-своему хорош. Но вы их можете не взять в морское плавание или в дальний путь, поэтому вам понадобится один-единственный, самый главный инструмент. Как вы думаете, дети, что это?  
— Байябан! — заявил мальчуган на Оборот старше Менолли. Он, видимо, тоже ещё не выговаривал «р». Девочка припомнила, что иногда видела его гуляющим вместе с другими детьми на песчаной косе. Она села на свободный стул рядом с ним.  
— Гитара! — сказал высокорослый парень.  
Арфист лишь покачал головой.  
— Вы их тоже можете не взять с собой, но есть инструмент, который имеют большинство людей, он всегда при себе, вот только не все умеют им пользоваться. А ведь он нужен не только арфистам, но и каждому человеку. Этот инструмент сложно показать, потому что он вот здесь, — Петирон дотронулся рукой до своей шеи. — Речь идёт о голосе. Он может быть высокий и низкий, крикливый и тихий, чарующий и грубый, нежный и металлический, — все эпитеты арфист произносил именно такой интонацией, о которой говорил.   
Менолли с интересом слушала арфиста, не всё, правда, понимая, но при этом ловя каждое слово. А Петирон тем временем продолжал:  
— Без хорошо поставленного голоса или без умения им пользоваться нельзя перекричать шум штормовых волн на море, позвать на помощь, если вы попали в беду, отдавать приказы, подобно правителю Янусу, просить о чём-либо, когда вокруг шумно. Вы все слышали сейчас мой голос — и в песне, и в речи, и чувствуете, что с его помощью я могу исполнить любую мелодию без инструментов. Но теперь я хочу послушать ваши голоса, и не в хоре, как это часто бывает, а каждого в отдельности. И начнём мы с новенькой.  
Менолли от неожиданности оторопела. Она с трудом привстала со стула, чувствуя, как дрожат исцарапанные коленки.  
— Не бойся, детка, разве я голован, чтобы кусаться? — ласково спросил арфист. — Давай познакомимся. Меня зовут Петирон, а тебя?  
Он, конечно, прекрасно знал имя, но хотел услышать её голос.  
— М-меня? — чуть заикаясь, переспросила девочка. Затем глубоко вдохнула, стараясь поменьше волноваться, и ответила звонко: — Менолли.  
— Хорошее имя, — кивнул арфист. — И голос у тебя есть, он радует мой слух, вот только умеешь ли ты петь? Или ещё слишком мала для этого?  
Набравшись смелости, Менолли ответила:  
— Немного умею.  
— Тогда спой нам… вот, например, детскую песенку про море, ты же её знаешь?  
Менолли кивнула: ребята часто использовали песню как считалку.   
— Мойе волнуется аз, мойе волнуется два, мойе волнуется тьи, мойе, водить выходи! — несколько торопливо пропела Менолли, немного поморщившись: никак не поддаётся эта буква р!  
«Неплохо, вполне неплохо, — оценивающе подумал Петирон. — Есть над чем поработать, но, кажется, я не ошибся — у девочки есть и голос, и слух, по крайней мере, она почти не сфальшивила».  
— Хорошо, Менолли, для начала достаточно. Думаю, тебе будет интересно заниматься вместе с нами и узнать, как же справиться с волнением и овладеть таким чудным инструментом, как голос. И другими заодно. А теперь я хочу послушать остальных, — арфист ладонью указал на знакомого малыша, и тот следом за Менолли повторил слова считалки. — Нет, вовсе не обязательно повторять одно и то же, — покачал головой арфист. — Пусть остальные попробуют исполнить другие песни.  
Девочка с интересом слушала, обращая внимание на то, какие замечания и советы даёт Петирон. Но остаться на занятии до конца ей не удалось: неожиданно в комнату вошла Мави. Увидев младшую дочь среди других учеников, она недовольно посмотрела сначала на Менолли, а потом на служанку. Прерывать Петирона она сразу не решилась, но, когда он сделал паузу, чтобы дать ей слово, Мави гневно произнесла:  
— Моя дочь будет здесь учиться, когда я этого захочу — я, а не какая-то служанка! Я сама её приведу сюда — в своё время. А теперь прошу меня извинить, но я вынуждена забрать Менолли с собой.  
— Но, мама… — робко начала девочка.  
— Никаких но! Ты должна слушаться меня и во всём помогать. А на занятия к арфисту ещё успеешь. И, Петирон, я прошу вас позже зайти ко мне для важного разговора.  
Менолли не знала, что мама, не обнаружившая девочку и служанку в своих покоях, сильно разозлилась и на них, и на Селлу. Правда, сначала Мави решила, что они ушли гулять, но никого не нашла и на побережье. Возвращаясь в холд, она услышала через открытые окна, как поёт Менолли, и разозлилась ещё больше: ведь какая-то служанка решила отвести девочку на занятия, даже не спросив разрешения у её матери! Мави прервала урок у арфиста, опасаясь очередных слухов — ей всё время казалось, что люди начнут говорить, что Менолли с её звонким голосом и более светлым, чем у Януса, лицом, родилась не от правителя Полукруглого, а от Петирона.  
И вот теперь Мави, схватив Менолли за руку и проигнорировав предложившую помощь служанку, вывела дочь из комнаты. По лицу девочки текли слёзы; она негромко всхлипывала, плача от несправедливости: только она нашла занятие себе по душе, и тут её так грубо от него оторвали!  
Петирон недовольным взглядом проводил уходящих. Ему совершенно не нравилось то, что в последнее время правители холда начали вмешиваться в его занятия, забирая некоторых учеников якобы для важных и серьёзных дел. Причём, как правило, выбирали они тех, кто проявлял хоть какие-то музыкальные способности. Получалось, что Мави и Янус, видя, что с некоторыми Петирон занимается больше, чем с остальными, лишали арфиста возможности проводить дополнительные уроки с талантливыми учениками.  
К тому же, вмешательство правителей портило репутацию: дети начинали относиться к нему не как к мудрому наставнику, а так, будто он — простой слуга. Но сегодняшний случай с Менолли перешёл все границы. «Что там сказала Мави? Зайти для важного разговора? — мелькнуло в голове у арфиста, пока он продолжал слушать других детей, возобновив урок. — Действительно, нам предстоит серьёзная беседа».  
Закончив занятия, Петирон набрался решимости и отправился в покои Мави. Ходил он по холду не очень уверенно, прихрамывая: сказывался возраст. Но перед тем, как войти в комнату, арфист расправил плечи, чтобы чувствовать себя увереннее.   
Менолли уже спала — как подозревал Петирон, не без помощи сока с сонным зельем. Мави прибиралась в комнате; по её гневному виду становилось понятно, что она только что отчитала служанку. «Надо дать понять, что арфист ей не чета, и не стоит относиться ко мне, словно я — обычный подчинённый», — решил про себя Петирон.  
Вместо того чтобы сразу проиграть спор, дав Мави заговорить первой, он сразу начал со своего вопроса:  
— Почему вы в очередной раз грубым образом прервали занятия, вмешавшись в учебный процесс? Или вы забыли, что я обязан полноценно обучать всех детей в холде, независимо от их возраста? А может, думаете, что владение голосом, чтение, счёт и письмо им вовсе не нужны?  
Мави несколько растерялась. Остудив свой гнев, она попыталась ответить на вопросы Петирона:  
— Потому что я считаю, что негоже без согласования со мной и с Янусом брать Менолли в ученицы в столь раннем возрасте. Никто не спорит, что и она, и другие дети должны у вас учиться. Но я просто прошу вас повременить и взять её на занятия чуть попозже, чтобы не дать почву для лишних слухов, будто бы у дочери правителя Полукруглого есть какие-то особые привилегии.  
— Вынужден с вами не согласиться, — парировал Петирон. — Конечно, большинство детей начинают обучение у меня в возрасте четырёх Оборотов — по многолетней традиции. Однако все арфисты знают, что в возрасте Менолли важно не упустить момент и развить у ребёнка определённые способности. Поэтому я предпочитаю брать некоторых в ученики уже в три Оборота, и вы прекрасно знаете, что это наиболее способные ребята. Наверно, поэтому вы их постоянно уводите с моих занятий, считая, что они уже научились всему необходимому?  
— Нет, их просто ждут неотложные дела в холде.  
— Лишние полчаса эти дела могут подождать, — спокойно произнёс Петирон. — Из некоторых парней в будущем получатся отличные капитаны, но для этого им следует поучиться владеть голосом как следует. Поэтому в данном случае мои занятия для них важнее. Но что касается Менолли, я продолжаю настаивать: настал момент для её обучения. Поэтому я прошу вас впредь приводить девочку ко мне на занятия. Конечно, вы с мужем можете отказаться, но тогда будет поставлена под сомнение моя репутация.   
И Петирон, жестом отметая дальнейшие возражения со стороны Мави, поклонился и вышел из комнаты. Он надеялся, что его речь возымела своё действие. Хозяйка холда о многом задумалась после его ухода, но пока что не могла принять самостоятельное решение, предпочтя дождаться, когда муж вернётся из очередного плавания.   
«Да, так я и скажу Петирону, что не могу отдать ему дочь без согласия Януса, — подумала Мави. — Конечно, арфист во многом прав, но мне пока что стоит самой заняться её воспитанием — негоже, чтобы девочка ничем, кроме игр, не занималась. Пора приставить её к какой-нибудь лёгкой работе — для начала».  
Мави заботливо подоткнула одеяло, чтобы ноги девочки не мёрзли, и вышла из комнаты. Она прошла на кухню, чтобы определиться, с каким заданием её трехлетняя дочь сможет справиться, помогая тем самым по хозяйству. «Менолли ещё успеет позаниматься у арфиста. В нашем холде важно в первую очередь научить детей полезным делам. А уж потом — чтению, письму и прочим премудростям», — так рассуждала про себя Мави, ничуть не задумываясь о будущем собственной дочери.

***  
Прошёл ещё один Оборот. За это время Мави научила свою младшую дочь многому: чистить и перебирать зелень, помогать на кухне, уважать старших и ухаживать за больным дядюшкой, вместе со взрослыми или другими детьми собирать ягоды и травы. Но ещё больше Менолли узнала на уроках Петирона, настоявшего на своём: теперь девочка посещала практически каждое занятие.   
Слова и песни, стихи и короткие рассказы — Менолли всё запоминала с лёгкостью, и её родители, желающие проверить, чему она научилась у арфиста, удивлялись познаниям девочки. Она хорошо помнила обязательные баллады, названия других холдов на Перне. Проявляла девочка интерес и к изучению всего, что касалось Вейров — редкое явление в те времена, когда почти все забыли о своих крылатых защитниках. Но Мави и Янус сохраняли верность Бендену, свято почитая традиции и продолжая отсылать десятину в Вейр.  
Менолли с интересом и неустанным вниманием посещала уроки, досадуя в те дни, когда ей это не удавалось сделать из-за «неотложных», по мнению родителей, дел в холде. Янус и Мави старались несколько ограничить её общение с арфистом, считая, что и сами способны воспитать девочку и научить её всему необходимому. Однако именно на занятиях с Петироном Менолли проявляла все свои способности: она хорошо читала и понемногу училась писать, знала цифры до двадцати, могла их складывать и вычитать, но самое главное, что ей нравилось больше всего — она прекрасно пела, радуя слух арфиста своим чудесным голосом. Правда, ему некогда было заниматься с ней вплотную — задерживаться на занятиях девочке не позволяли.   
А ещё она очень любила плавать. Погружаясь под воду и выныривая, плескаясь и брызгаясь, Менолли чувствовала себя абсолютно свободной и счастливой. Ей уже не было страшно заплывать далеко, но она прекрасно рассчитывала свои силы, поэтому знала, когда устанет. Тогда она переворачивалась на спину и, покачиваясь на тёплых волнах, млела от удовольствия. Правда, не всегда погода позволяла получить истинное наслаждение. Зато в дождливые дни занятия у арфиста всегда шли чуть дольше обычного, поэтому Менолли только радовалась возможности узнать что-то новое.  
Она выучила названия всех музыкальных инструментов, что были в холде. Правда, играть на них ей пока что не довелось: родители считали девочку слишком маленькой для этого, а Петирон сосредоточился на том, чтобы через обучающие баллады развить её голос. Но он прекрасно сознавал: по-настоящему хороший преподаватель — это мастер Шонегар, а не он. К тому же, в общей группе достаточно сложно развить индивидуальные особенности у такой талантливой девочки, как Менолли. Тем не менее, арфист старался во всём её поддерживать, особенно в те моменты, когда Янус или Мави в очередной раз пытались прервать урок.   
«Почему они никак не желают, чтобы их дочь развивала свой дар? — нередко задумывался Петирон. — Неужели их устраивает, что она просто будет во всём помогать по холду, и — ничего более? Но ведь в жизни может всё пригодится, неужели они этого не понимают?!»  
Но, сам отвечая на собственные вопросы, арфист осознавал, что ему ещё повезло с правителями холда. Другие, особенно такие, как алчный Фэкс, вовсе не желали иметь дела с арфистами, прогоняя их. Такие лорды считали, что обычные люди не должны ничего изучать, пытаясь сделать чтение и письмо привилегией аристократов. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что и правители Полукруглого пытались ограничить арфиста, не давая ему проводить занятия полноценно — Петирон постоянно не досчитывался двух-трёх учеников.  
Тем не менее, ему удалось не упустить момент и помочь Менолли с её неутомимой жаждой знаний. Казалось, девочку интересовало всё вокруг, но больше всего привлекали её песни и музыка. И тогда Петирон решил дать ей личное задание. В один из дней, когда Янус в очередной раз рыбачил, а Мави вместе с другими женщинами отправилась за холодилкой (по её мнению, Менолли была ещё слишком мала для сбора этой травы, произрастающей довольно далеко от холда), арфист попросил нескольких учеников задержаться после занятий.  
— Сегодня вы все слышали, как хорошо я играл на дудочках и флейтах, — начал Петирон, обращаясь к ребятам. — Это отличные инструменты не только для украшения мелодий, но и для первых самостоятельных музыкальных занятий.  
Менолли, сидевшая вместе с другими учениками, замерла от восхищения. «Неужели мне удастся поиграть на дудочке или флейте? — с предвкушением подумала она. — О, как мне этого хочется, ведь самое прекрасное — это не только слушать музыку, но и самой её исполнять!»  
Петирон тем временем продолжал:  
— Поэтому я предлагаю вам, как самым одарённым ученикам, попробовать создать простую маленькую дудочку, а затем принести её на урок и сыграть. Сейчас я объясню вам, как можно сделать дудочку.  
Теперь уже на арфиста с восторгом смотрели все, внимательно слушая его наставления. Менолли постаралась запомнить всё: и как выбрать подходящий тростник, и что с ним можно сделать для лучшего звучания инструмента… Когда Петирон закончил, она вместе с другими учениками сердечно поблагодарила его, а затем поспешила воспользоваться образовавшимся свободным временем, чтобы выполнить поручение. Попросившись в компанию с другими ребятами, она вместе с ними предупредила работников кухни, что они отправляются на тот участок побережья, где произрастает тростник. Правда, женщины тут же наказали детям набрать тростника и для нужд холда. Кроме того, кухарки выдали несколько ножиков самым старшим ребятам и попросили их следить за Менолли.  
Она оказалась единственной девочкой среди пятерых учеников, выбранных Петироном. Поэтому ей пришлось нелегко: нужно было поспевать за прыткими мальчишками, желавшими не только набрать тростника, но и успеть искупаться, а если уж совсем повезёт, то вдобавок ко всему поймать файра. Некоторые моряки утверждали, что видели их издалека, и потому все мальчишки мечтали заполучить себе маленьких драконов. Менолли этого не понимала: пусть даже они не настоящие крылатые защитники Перна, она бы ни за что не стала их ловить. Вот любоваться в полёте — это да! Но пока что о драконах и файрах она слышала только из разговоров: Менолли ни разу не удавалось увидеть их вживую.  
Путь к зарослям тростника занял немного времени: они находились не так уж и далеко от холда. Мальчишки сразу принялись за дело, не разбирая, какое растение пойдёт на кухню, а какое пригодится на дудочку. Менолли же, помня наставления Петирона, подошла ближе и стала щёлкать пальцами по стволу, прислушиваясь к издаваемым звукам. Один из них показался ей наиболее мелодичным, и она попросила ребят помочь ей. Но самый старший, видимо, решил позабавиться над девочкой, и поэтому произнёс, протягивая ей свой нож:  
— Нет уж, режь сама.  
Он наверняка думал, что она не справится с заданием, расплачется и начнёт умолять о помощи. Но Менолли твёрдо решила сделать всё самостоятельно. Конечно, одно дело — резать зелень на кухне, и совсем другое — пытаться справиться со стволом тростника. Выбрав не сильно узкое, но и не широкое место, она принялась делать надрез. Поначалу растение никак не поддавалось, но потом Менолли всё же смогла добраться до середины ствола. Воодушевлённая успехом, она начала работать быстрее, и мальчишки, лишь в первые минуты смотревшие на неё насмешливо, быстро заскучали. Решив, что ничего страшного не случится, если они оставят девочку одну, они углубились в заросли тростника, надеясь найти там файров или хотя бы их яйца.   
Менолли споро справилась с тростником. Правда, выдолбить дырочку нужных размеров ей удалось не сразу, но она, закусив губу, упрямо и усердно продолжала работу. В результате вышло так, что девочка самой первой изготовила дудочку и, дунув в неё, довольно заулыбалась. Она попробовала сыграть на ней простую мелодию — это не сразу получилось, но всё же удалось. Из-за ближайших зарослей вскоре появились потрясённые мальчишки, услышавшие песню: они никак не ожидали, что Менолли их в чём-то превзойдёт. Она вернула нож насмешнику, которому вместе с остальными тоже пришлось заняться делом, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом.   
Через некоторое время пять дудочек лежали в укромном местечке под зарослями, а дети весело плескались в заливчике неподалёку. Файров никому обнаружить так и не удалось, но ребята ничуть не унывали: им удалось и поплавать вволю, и выполнить сразу два поручения — для арфиста и кухарок. Накупавшись, дети оделись, подхватили собранный тростник и сделанные дудочки, и в приподнятом настроении пошли обратно к холду.   
Менолли наигрывала весёлую мелодию, счастливая оттого, что ей удалось успешно справиться с заданием Петирона. Вот только перед самым холдом она спрятала дудочку в карман, опасаясь, что Мави увидит инструмент и отберёт его. Девочка никак не могла взять в толк, почему родители против её занятий у арфиста, особенно мама, которая по-прежнему считала, что лучше не давать почву для лишних слухов.   
Но, как выяснилось, Менолли зря боялась: Мави вместе с другими женщинами ещё не вернулись, они отправили гонца. Прибыв в Полукруглый в тот самый момент, когда туда вернулись ребята, он сообщил:  
— Мави передаёт, что урожай холодилки в этом Обороте удался. Они останутся на ночь в ближайшем малом холде, чтобы наутро продолжить сбор.  
Менолли обрадовалась этой вести. Правда, бездельничать ей не дали: кухарки, накормив ребят, пристроили их обрабатывать зелень. Управившись с этим, девочка вернулась в покои матери, где она пока что жила. Собственную комнату ей обещали выделить только через два Оборота, хотя та же Селла переселилась отдельно уже в пять лет.   
Плотно закрыв дверь в комнату, Менолли тихонько поиграла на дудочке, радуясь её звучанию. Затем девочка уснула.  
На следующее утро, придя на занятия к арфисту, Менолли с довольной улыбкой показала ему созданную дудочку. Петирон попросил сыграть что-нибудь, и девочка охотно начала выводить простую мелодию одной из обучающих баллад.   
«О, да у девочки есть не только слух и голос, но и талант создавать инструменты, — мысленно обрадовался арфист. — Конечно, звук у дудочки не очень чистый, но она всё равно лучше тех, что сделали остальные ученики. Если развить ещё и этот талант, то Менолли станет моей верной помощницей».  
Сыграв мелодию, девочка протянула инструмент арфисту со словами:  
— Возьмите, пусть она будет у вас.  
Петирон благодарно взял дудочку в руки, а сам подумал: «Менолли опасается, что родители могут отобрать инструмент. Что ж, зная Мави и Януса, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Кажется, чтобы суметь как следует обучить девочку, мне ещё не раз в будущем придётся поспорить с правителями холда».  
— Молодец, Менолли, ты создала хороший инструмент. Остальные тоже старались. Если вы пожелаете, можете оставить дудочки у себя.  
Девочка торопливо замотала головой, но остальные мальчишки не последовали её примеру. Менолли же была рада и тому, что Петирон её похвалил. Она надеялась, что Мави ничего не узнает о созданном ею инструменте. Так оно, собственно, и вышло: другие ребята быстро забыли о том памятном для Менолли дне, когда она впервые почувствовала себя арфисткой, решив для себя: «Я буду заниматься музыкой, несмотря на все запреты!»

***  
Минул ещё один Оборот. Менолли росла и училась новому, успевая и по хозяйству помогать, и свой талант развивать. Петирон добивался того, чтобы её пение звучало как можно чище и лучше; кроме того, научил девочку изготавливать другие простые инструменты. Конечно, гитары и барабаны она пока делать не умела, но зато у неё получались отличные флейты и свирели. Одну из недавно созданных дудочек девочка после разговора с Петироном даже решила оставить у себя, спрятав её в комнате. В общем, Менолли была счастлива и получала удовольствие от каждой встречи с арфистом.  
Так бы оно и продолжалось, не придумай Янус для младшей дочери нового дела. Правитель Полукруглого считал, что все его наследники, независимо от пола, должны обучиться рыболовному ремеслу. Двумя Оборотами ранее он уже брал с собой Селлу — правда, больших успехов она не добилась. Разочаровавшись, Янус перестал брать её с собой, но позже упрямо настаивал на том, чтобы и Менолли тоже узнала, каково приходится рыбакам холда.  
Мави спорить с мужем не стала. Она не особо переживала, что тот решил взять младшую дочь с собой, пусть даже в таком малом возрасте. «Да и чего за неё волноваться? Девочка отлично плавает, достаточно ловка, чтобы справиться с удочкой, — размышляла Мави. — К тому же, рядом — множество опытных рыбаков. Даже если Менолли вдруг упадёт в воду, ей тут же помогут. А шторм сегодня, в такую прекрасную погоду, вряд ли произойдёт. Правда, и улов не будет богатым, но оно и к лучшему — значит, они вернутся в холд к ужину».  
Этот день начался для Менолли с неприятности: Мави решила провести тщательную уборку и обнаружила в комнате спрятанную дудочку. Пришлось девочке признаваться, что инструмент она смастерила сама, но по просьбе арфиста. Мави, сделав Менолли выговор, велела отнести дудочку к Петирону.  
— И, раз уж ты скрывала это от меня, то в наказание сегодня пропустишь занятия у арфиста, — добавила мать. — И никаких возражений! Впредь ты будешь показывать мне свои вещи. Инструмент, конечно, неплохой, но принадлежать он должен не тебе, а Петирону. Так что быстренько отнеси ему дудочку, а заодно извести, что сегодня ты не сможешь посетить урок, поскольку вместе с отцом отправляешься в море.  
— В море? — переспросила Менолли.  
— Именно так. Пора тебе вслед за Селлой узнать, что такое настоящая рыбалка.  
Понурив голову, девочка взяла дудочку и отправилась к арфисту. Ей вовсе не хотелось потерять целый день, слушая наставления отца. К тому же, одно дело — плавать вдоль берега, и совсем другое — оказаться в открытом море. Менолли попыталась убедить себя, что ей вовсе не страшно, однако разыгравшаяся фантазия рисовала ей мрачную картину: налетающий шторм переворачивает корабли и лодки, и она вместе с другими рыбаками падает в морскую пучину, не в силах выбраться на поверхность. По телу девочки прошла дрожь; сделав глубокий вдох, она постаралась успокоиться.  
«Шторма не будет, — убеждала себя Менолли. — Разве он может случиться в такую прекрасную, солнечную погоду?»  
Но, даже справившись со страхом, девочка всё равно ощущала волнение: отец всегда строго относился к тем, кто впервые вышел в открытое море. А уж к собственной дочери — наверняка вдвойне: мол, негоже, чтобы она опозорила родителей!  
Менолли ускорила шаг, чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. Петирон уже пришёл в комнату для занятий, и с удивлением посмотрел на неё. Она протянула ему дудочку и сказала:  
— Мави велела отдать её вам, поскольку считает, что все инструменты должны быть у арфиста. А ещё она приказала сообщить, что я сегодня пропущу занятия, — произнося эти слова, девочка чуть не расплакалась. Ей так не хотелось уходить, но она не могла ослушаться родителей.  
Петирон недовольно покачал головой.  
— Во-первых, инструмент сделала ты, я его одобрил, и поэтому он принадлежит тебе. Но, раз уж Мави так настаивает, я пока заберу его к себе. Во-вторых, надеюсь, что, когда у тебя будет своя комната, ты сможешь хранить там не только инструменты. А в-третьих, мне очень хотелось бы знать, почему ты сегодня не сможешь посетить урок?  
— Отец считает, что я, его дочь, должна узнать, как ловить рыбу. Мы… мы выходим сегодня в открытое море, — с неподдельным страхом произнесла Менолли.  
— Что ж, придётся тебе действительно пропустить урок, раз уж Янус так решил. Но успокойся, не волнуйся ты так, — Петирон ласково погладил её по спине, что практически никогда не делали её родители. — Ведь ты отлично плаваешь, погода сегодня прекрасная, а флотилия наверняка вернётся к ужину. Так что не переживай, всё будет хорошо.  
Кое-как поборов волнение, Менолли поблагодарила арфиста за сочувствие, а затем поторопилась назад в покои Мави, чтобы переодеться. Петирон же, ожидая остальных учеников, мрачно размышлял: «Снова правители Полукруглого чудят. Вот почему, спрашивается, они поддерживают репутацию стараниями собственных детей? Все их мальчики не знают покоя и отдыха, так усердно они работают. Девочкам тоже достаётся, но уж им вовсе ни к чему рыбачить. Что там Янусу взбрело в голову? Ещё не хватало, чтобы Менолли, в своём стремлении отличиться так перестаралась, что отец её станет брать с собой каждый раз. Нет, нужно дать понять правителям холда, что девочки должны заниматься женской работой. Виданное ли дело — взять с собой в открытое море девочку пяти Оборотов, да ещё и весь день учить её мужскому рыболовному ремеслу!»  
Тем временем Менолли зашла на кухню, чтобы позавтракать. Там-то она и встретилась с отцом, оценивающим взглядом посмотревшим на неё.   
— Хорошо, что ты догадалась снять всё девичье. В море лишние тряпки ни к чему, — промолвил Янус. — Что ж, сейчас мы поедим, а потом все вместе отправимся к Корабельной пещере.  
Менолли только теперь заметила, что на кухне собрались почти все мужчины Полукруглого, и каждый из них сурово смотрел на неё. Девочка внутренне сжалась, боясь что-то сделать не так. Она быстро позавтракала, а затем молча пошла следом за остальными рыбаками.   
Янус, наблюдая за дочерью, отмечал про себя её покорность и скованность. «Разумеется, брать её всё время с собой — неразумно. Но пусть она узнает, каково нам, настоящим рыбакам. Тогда, глядишь, вместе с другими женщинами будет лучше справляться со своими обязанностями по холду», — размышлял он.  
Уж таков был Янус — даже родную пятилетнюю дочь он считал взрослой женщиной. При нём мало кто познал истинный вкус детства, быстро повзрослев и освоив нужные в холде ремёсла.  
…Поначалу Менолли понравилось плавание — вся флотилия во главе с кораблём, где находился сам Янус, вышла в открытое море. Бескрайняя водная гладь под голубым безоблачным небом не испугала, а восхитила девочку своей красотой. Кричащие чайки казались ей певицами, выводящими хвалебную мелодию в честь моря. Девочка любовалась всем — разнообразными кораблями холда, пенящимися волнами, искрящимся солнцем… Ей хотелось петь от восторга, но она знала, что тогда отец посмотрит на нее с осуждением и сделает выговор.  
«Словно чайке оборвали крылья», — так подумала про себя Менолли. Арфист научил её образному мышлению, и девочка удивляла всех взрослых необычными сравнениями, приходящими ей совершенно неожиданно.  
— Спустить лодки на воду! Остальным — забросить сети! — зычно прокричал Янус. Рыбаки поторопились выполнить его приказы. Менолли велели идти к лодке, предназначенной для правителя Полукруглого.  
Следующие несколько часов превратились для Менолли в бесконечную лекцию, не шедшую ни в какое сравнение с интересными наставлениями арфиста. Янус хорошо знал рыбацкое и моряцкое дело, но вот рассказывать увлекательно он совершенно не умел. Его речь была нудной и скучной, и Менолли с трудом воспринимала то, что говорил отец. «Да уж, ему есть чему поучиться у арфиста», — размышляла девочка, пока отец медленно объяснял ей, как пользоваться удочкой.   
Менолли быстро освоилась — её ловкие пальцы, привыкшие на занятиях у арфиста к игре на разных инструментах, легко приспособились к широкому для девочки удилищу. Но, пока она ожидала улова, Янус продолжал рассказывать ей о видах рыб, правилах разделки, особенностях ловли. Лишь изредка он прерывался, чтобы узнать, как идут дела у остальных. Его зычный голос хорошо разносился над водой, поэтому Менолли старалась обратить внимание не на то, что он ей втолковывал, а на интонации при общении с другими. «Приказы отдавать отец умеет, и все прислушиваются к нему», — подметила девочка.  
За несколько часов Менолли поймала лишь небольшую рыбёшку. У остальных дела шли лучше, но они использовали более подходящую наживку. Янус, обратив на это внимание, начал рассуждать о том, что простой червяк зачастую бесполезен, и есть много приспособлений, на которые рыба клюёт лучше. Девочка чуть не уснула, ожидая очередного улова и терпеливо слушая отца. Её выручил плеск, раздавшийся совсем рядом. Менолли посмотрела туда и увидела желтопёрку, пытающуюся проплыть мимо лодки, но почему-то оказавшуюся почти на поверхности воды. Девочке было жаль рыбку, но Янус, тоже услышавший плеск, заявил о том, что он никогда не упускает подобного шанса. Пришлось Менолли чуть-чуть подёргать удочку, приближая поплавок к лодке. Пара мгновений — и желтопёрка клюнула. Девочка ловко вытащила её из воды. И тут ей совершенно неожиданно пришли в голову строчки, которые она тихонько пропела:

— Озорная рыбка,  
Где твоя улыбка?  
Я тебя поймала,  
И её не стало…

Отец стоял совсем рядом и поэтому неудивительно, что он услышал песню. Его лицо исказила гримаса злости и отвращения. Он больно ударил Менолли по рукам, а затем шлёпнул ладонью по её губам.  
— Никогда больше не пой подобную нелепицу без разрешения арфиста при посторонних! — тихим, но полным ярости голосом произнёс Янус.  
Менолли, чуть не плача, покорно склонила голову. Разгневанный отец взял в руки вёсла и направил лодку обратно к ведущему кораблю флотилии. Он сильно расстроился от того, что его дочь вместо тихого поведения, присущего всем рыбакам, вдруг начала петь. «Нужно сказать Петирону, чтобы поменьше занимался с ней, или дал понять Менолли, что ей нельзя исполнять при других людях песни не из репертуара Цеха арфистов», — решил Янус. А пока он отдал приказ всем поднимать сети и возвращаться в холд.  
Следующие несколько минут Менолли молчала, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Девочку пугало то, что отец может уговорить арфиста прекратить занятия. Теперь её уже ничего не радовало.  
…Но обошлось без бури. Янус несколько смягчился, узнав, что сегодняшний улов получился обильным. Он, правда, всё равно решил поговорить с Петироном, да ещё и в присутствии Менолли.  
— Сегодня моя дочь посмела при всех исполнить песню, которой ты её вряд ли обучал — слишком она детская, — заявил Янус. — Видно, она что-то придумала сама, но это же…  
Тут отец осёкся, поскольку Петирон посмотрел на него так, словно правитель холда сказал неслыханную глупость.  
— Это же прекрасно! — сказал арфист. Янус гневно посмотрел на него, и Петирон вынужденно добавил: — Ладно, я вполне понимаю, что ей не стоило петь при всех, не поговорив прежде со мной. Но ничего страшного не случилось. Многие дети в её возрасте пытаются сочинить короткие стишки и песенки, беря пример с нас, арфистов. А это значит, что они отлично обучены, и с ними стоит заниматься дальше.  
Янус, разведя руками, стушевался и вышел из комнаты. Менолли благодарно обняла арфиста.  
— Спасибо, спасибо, вы спасли меня от гнева отца!  
— Не за что, детка, — мягко проговорил Петирон. Он в очередной раз убедился, что девочка не переняла худшие качества родителей — упрямство и боязнь всего нового.   
«Но Янус и Мави наверняка продолжат возводить препятствия на пути дочери, и нужно сделать так, чтобы она смогла их одолеть», — решил арфист. Поэтому он добавил:  
— Я прошу тебя в будущем сразу говорить мне о том, что ты придумала какую-либо песню. Вот пропой мне, что ты сегодня сочинила?  
Менолли, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, повторила свою песенку о рыбке. Арфист удовлетворённо заулыбался.   
— Вполне пристойная песня для девочки твоего возраста. Что ж, в будущем постарайся новые мелодии сначала петь для меня. А теперь отправляйся спать, ты наверняка слишком устала.  
Обрадовавшись, что Петирон её похвалил, Менолли ещё раз поблагодарила его и поспешила в постель. С этого дня у девочки появилась новая цель — суметь сочинить такую песню, чтобы была не хуже обучающих баллад.

***  
Весь следующий Оборот Менолли занималась у арфиста активнее всех ребят в холде. Она научилась не только читать, писать и считать, намного опережая в развитии своих сверстников, но и узнала о нотной грамоте, о многих музыкальных терминах. Когда правители Полукруглого приходили на занятия, Петирон специально показывал им умения Менолли, не касающиеся музыки — ноты и игру на музыкальных инструментах он старался преподать ей индивидуально, втайне от родителей. Янус и Мави восхищались тем, что их дочь узнала так много, и соглашались с тем, что занятия у арфиста для нее, конечно, полезны. А он, воодушевившись успехом, настаивал на продолжении уроков, в том числе индивидуальных, чтобы Менолли могла получить образование, достойное дочери правители холда.   
Селла втайне завидовала младшей сестре: она тоже посещала занятия, но учёба давалась ей куда труднее. «Родители всегда хвалят её за успехи в чтении и письме, а меня никогда!» — со злостью думала Селла, выискивая повод для того, чтобы выставить Менолли не в лучшем свете. И вскоре этот случай ей представился.  
Всех девочек часто отправляли за пределы холда, чтобы те собрали зелень или ягоды. Для Менолли и Селлы исключений не делали: считалось, что они должны трудиться не просто наравне со всеми, а в два раза усерднее. И вот, в один из летних дней, компания девочек в очередной раз отправилась собирать топянику.  
Чтобы скоротать путь, все оживлённо болтали. Менолли, впрочем, в этих разговорах почти не участвовала — ей было куда интереснее смотреть на открывающиеся природные красоты: чуть подёрнутые туманом вершины далёких Бенденских гор, серебристо-золотистое море, нежащееся в утренних лучах солнца, зелёные холмы по обе стороны дороги…   
Через пару часов девочки уже были на месте. Топяники было видимо-невидимо! Девочки бодро подбежали к выбранным кустам и принялись собирать ягоду, продолжая разговаривать. Селла демонстративно отошла подальше от сестры, предпочитая общаться с девочками постарше. Но Менолли этому только обрадовалась: ей куда лучше работалось без присмотра Селлы. Ловкие пальцы девочки срывали ягоды одну за другой, причём она успевала аккуратно складывать их в корзину.   
Вскоре девочкам надоела пустая болтовня, и им стало немного скучно. Тогда они, прекрасно зная, какой красивый голос у Менолли, стали просить её что-нибудь спеть.   
— Ты начни, а мы подхватим, — сказала ей ближайшая из девчонок, вся в рыжих конопушках.  
Менолли только обрадовалась возможности попеть. Она начала исполнять разные считалки, одну за другой, стараясь сохранять заданный ритм и продолжая собирать ягоды. Но короткие песни быстро закончились, хотя некоторые девочки повторили их ещё раз вслед за Менолли. Тогда она начала петь обучающие баллады, и те, кто хорошо занимался у Петирона, с лёгкостью подхватывали мелодию, хотя и не всегда попадали в ноты. Селла же предпочитала отмалчиваться, хмуро глядя на сестру.  
«Ну почему у меня так не получается? Арфист всё время кривится, когда я пою, а у сестры это выходит легко и просто!» — размышляла Селла, заодно обдумывая, как бы насолить Менолли, чтобы та не сильно зазнавалась.   
Напевая учебные баллады, девочки заодно готовились к предстоящему занятию у арфиста: он желал проверить, хорошо ли они усвоили его уроки. Поэтому все, кроме Селлы, были только рады, когда Менолли перешла как раз к разучиваемым недавно балладам. Она прекрасно знала их текст, в отличие от остальных, и терпеливо повторяла куплет за куплетом, чтобы девочки тоже запомнили слова. Но ей это быстро наскучило; к тому же, в голове совершенно некстати родились строчки, как бы продолжающие одну из баллад. Менолли, забыв о том, что её все внимательно слушают, спела этот новый куплет для баллады о всадниках:

— Всех драконов — почитайте, уважайте  
В мыслях, деяниях, словах, желаниях,   
Всадники, мир вокруг всегда защищайте,  
Чтоб о драконах слагали предания.

Менолли осеклась, понимая, что нарушила запрет отца. На поляне воцарилась тишина. Девочки с подозрением уставились на неё. И только Селла внутренне ликовала: наконец-то она поставит сестру на место! Она и нарушила затянувшуюся паузу:  
— Что-то я не слышала этих слов в учебной балладе! Ты что, сама их придумала?  
— Нет, что ты! — попыталась оправдаться Менолли. — Когда я задержалась у арфиста, он рассказал мне, что у этой баллады было несколько версий, и исполнил этот куплет. Я его случайно вспомнила…  
— Не может этого быть! — заявила Селла. — Петирон всегда исполнял эту песню одинаково, и не допускал никаких изменений.  
— Да откуда тебе это знать? — Менолли решила сама перейти в атаку. — Арфисты всегда поют только окончательные версии баллад. Но иногда они рассказывают об истории создания этих песен…  
— Тебе нас не обмануть! — настаивала на своём Селла. — Я расскажу обо всём отцу, и он тебе покажет, как врать!  
— Не надо, пожалуйста! — взмолилась Менолли.  
Но сестра была непреклонна. Она призвала нескольких подружек быть свидетелями того, что Менолли солгала и исполнила неправильную балладу. После этого на поляне были слышны только их злобные перешёптывания. Никто уже не хотел петь и слушать её чудесный голос, хотя некоторые девочки явно сочувствовали ей, понимая, что Янус может выпороть её.   
Собрав ягоды, все угрюмо пошли обратно в холд. Всю дорогу Менолли молчала, внутренне готовясь к худшему. Она понимала, что на сей раз бури не избежать.  
Едва девочки вернулись в холд, Селла отправилась на поиски родителей. Но Янус в очередной раз был в море, и тогда она решила пожаловаться матери. Мави не сразу ей поверила, но строго взглянула на Менолли.   
— Ты что это себе позволяешь? — спросила она. — Думаешь, что можешь менять текст учебных баллад?! Даже арфисты не имеют права посягать на собственные творения, известные всему Перну! Пожалуй, стоит сказать Петирону, чтобы прекратил с тобой заниматься…  
Это ударило по Менолли больнее, чем если бы отец достал ремень и начал её пороть.   
— Нет, мама, пожалуйста, не надо! — плача, уговаривала она Мави. Но та, схватив дочь за руку, поволокла её за собой в комнату арфиста.  
Петирон встретил правительницу холда неодобрительным взглядом. Он строго осведомился:  
— Почему моя лучшая ученица плачет? Что произошло?  
— Это я вас должна спросить! — гневно воскликнула Мави. — Она посмела изменить текст учебной баллады! А другие девочки могли подумать, что так и надо петь!  
— Да? — удивлённо переспросил Петирон, подумав при этом: «Если девочка в шесть Оборотов может делать вариации баллад, то она — прирождённая арфистка!»  
— Именно так! — Мави больно ударила Менолли по шее.  
— Я прошу вас прекратить истязания девочки. Мне, как арфисту, лучше знать тексты баллад. Поэтому ответьте, что именно изменила Менолли?  
Мави растерянно умолкла, глядя на заплаканную дочь. А Петирон продолжал засыпать их вопросами:  
— И почему вы решили, что она переврала балладу? Пусть исполнит её.  
— Не молчи же ты! Давай, если не пой, то хотя бы скажи те слова, что изменились! — произнеся это, Мави дёрнула дочь за руку.  
Заикаясь и трясясь от страха, Менолли кое-как повторила исполненный перед девочками куплет. Арфист с уважением посмотрел на неё, чуть заметно подмигнул, а затем повернулся к Мави.  
— Это всего лишь одна из версий баллады. Я рассказывал о ней девочке на индивидуальном занятии, — ничем не выдав себя, соврал он.  
Мави растерялась. Она даже не могла представить себе, что арфист способен на ложь, поэтому решила, что это Селла ей соврала. «Ну, я ей задам! Пусть лучше учится, чтобы уметь отличать одну балладу от другой!» — решив про себя так, Мави вышла из комнаты, выдавив из себя напоследок:  
— Простите.  
Дождавшись, когда мама уйдёт, Менолли с облегчением бросилась к арфисту и обняла его за шею. Она вся тряслась, и Петирон понимал, от какой сильной психологической травмы он только что спас девочку.  
— Почему вы сказали неправду? — успокоившись, спросила она.  
— Когда ты вырастешь, то поймёшь, что даже арфисту иногда приходится врать, и это называется «ложь во благо», — с ласковыми интонациями ответил Петирон. — Ведь в итоге всё закончилось хорошо, и я надеюсь, что теперь ты будешь осмотрительнее. Лучше сначала принеси текст песни мне, или исполни её на занятии. Даже если она пришла тебе в голову совершенно неожиданно, лучше постарайся запомнить слова, чем торопиться исполнять её при всех. А теперь успокойся и вернись в свою комнату.  
Менолли вскоре перестала всхлипывать. Разжав объятья, она поблагодарила арфиста, и поспешила в отдельную каморку, которую ей отвели совсем недавно. Она располагалась невдалеке от покоев матери и Селлы, и поэтому неудивительно, что Менолли чуть не столкнулась с сестрой, сверлившей её злобным взглядом. Но по заплаканному лицу Селлы становилось понятно, что мать ей только что устроила взбучку.  
— Ну погоди же, певичка, я ещё найду на тебя управу! — злобно пообещала Селла. — Не вечно же тебя арфист будет защищать!  
Эти слова словно резанули по сердцу Менолли. Она знала, что Петирон уже стар, но как же грубо Селла напомнила ей об этом! А ведь сестрёнка была всего на два с небольшим Оборота старше её… Менолли, с ужасом осознавая, что Селла впредь будет стараться навредить не только ей, но и арфисту, чуть не расплакалась. Она поспешила скрыться в своей комнате, где и разревелась, уткнувшись головой в подушку. Горячие слёзы текли по её щекам, а Менолли продолжала всхлипывать, дрожа всем телом. Ей стало страшно за Петирона, и она дала себе слово во всём помогать ему. Ведь арфист оставался единственным человеком в холде, кто её хорошо понимал и ценил за проявляющийся талант…

***  
В семь Оборотов Менолли стала уже не просто лучшей ученицей Петирона, но и его главной помощницей. Арфист быстро старел, и не всегда мог взять что-то с верхних полок или наклониться за упавшими свитками. А Менолли, наоборот, становилась рослой и подвижной девочкой, и поэтому родители быстро откликнулись на просьбу Петирона приставить её к нему. Конечно, помощь арфисту не была её постоянной работой, но всё же она теперь проводила в его кабинете гораздо больше времени, всё лучше изучая притягательный для неё и чарующий мир музыки.  
Кроме всего, девочка ещё и училась самостоятельно мыслить и рассуждать. Например, она пыталась понять, почему же осталось так мало воспеваемых в балладах драконов? «Неужели мой отец неправ, и всадники больше никому не нужны? — озадаченно размышляла Менолли. — Но Янус не зря каждый год отсылает десятину Вейру… И он, и Петирон считают, что всё, о чём поётся в балладах — правда. Но тогда вернутся ужасные Нити, пожирающие всё живое… А ведь драконов мало. Что же тогда будет?»  
Менолли боялась себе даже представить, что случится, если Нити повалятся с неба прямо на головы людей, а в небе не хватит драконов, чтобы спалить врага. Но она во всём верила Петирону, и знала, что в скором будущем всем придётся прятаться в холде, пережидая Падение Нитей. Правда, ни их, ни самих драконов девочка ни разу ещё не видела — почему-то всадники Вейра уже много Оборотов не поддерживали связь с холдерами.  
Всё изменилось в один из осенних промозглых дней, когда на улице моросил противный дождик, а жители холда занимались запасами на зиму. Менолли доверили заняться собранными ею пряными травами. Девочка аккуратно нарезала их, стараясь не пораниться острым ножом, и тут вдруг услышала снаружи громкое хлопанье. Она испуганно повернула голову в сторону выхода из холда. Туда уже спешили Янус и Мави. Прервав работу, Менолли пошла вслед за родителями.  
Правители холда быстрым шагом вышли наружу, кого-то приветствуя. Менолли осторожно выглянула из-за двери… и обомлела. На площадке перед холдом сидели четыре величественных дракона — двое бронзовых, коричневый и голубой. Уже спешившиеся всадники встречали правителей холда. Один из гостей имел наплечный узел Предводителя Вейра! Менолли была поражена — должно было случиться что-то серьёзное, чтобы к ним в холд пожаловали всадники.   
Благодаря урокам арфиста, девочка хорошо разбиралась в наплечных узлах, и поэтому не могла ошибиться. Да и её родители встречали Предводителя с подобающим уважением, предлагая пройти в холд и пообедать.   
— Благодарю вас, но мы прилетели по неотложному делу, — сказал рослый черноволосый всадник с необычными глазами янтарного цвета. — Если позволите, я бы прошёл в личные покои правителя Януса, чтобы поговорить обо всём.   
— Конечно, проходите, — Мави приглашающим жестом указала на дверь. Трое всадников во главе с Предводителем последовали за правителями Полукруглого, а один остался на страже во дворе, поглаживая бок своего голубого дракона.   
Менолли, сделав вид, что оказалась здесь случайно по делам, отвесила всадникам подобающий низкий поклон до самого пола. Родители спешили проводить гостей внутрь, поэтому не обратили особого внимания на девочку. А та, воспользовавшись случаем, вышла наружу, чтобы полюбоваться на величественных драконов. Она стояла, завороженно глядя на их гибкие крылья и мощные лапы, на переливающиеся фасетчатые глаза и широкие грудные мышцы. Драконы из баллад, которых она ранее представляла с трудом, красовались прямо перед Менолли, с восторгом их оглядывающей.  
Девочка так увлеклась рассматриванием драконов, что не заметила, как к ней подошёл голубой всадник.   
— Нравятся? — спросил он приятным баритоном. — А хочешь подойти поближе и потрогать?  
Менолли, вздрогнувшая было от неожиданности, с восторгом захлопала в ладоши; в её глазах заискрилось любопытство.  
— Конечно, хочу! А можно?  
— Даже нужно, — с улыбкой ответил всадник.  
Не обращая внимания на морось, девочка быстро подбежала к голубому дракону и осторожно коснулась его крыла, казавшегося издали хрупким. Но Менолли ощутила упругость крыла и его внутреннюю силу. Она зачарованно рассматривала дракона, а тот, словно ощущая её взгляд, изящно повернул голову. Девочка замерла в восхищении: его фасетчатые глаза переливались всеми цветами радуги.  
— А как его зовут?  
— Фелет, а меня — К’вир, — ответил всадник. — Ты ему понравилась. Будь ты постарше, он бы выбрал тебя для Поиска.  
Сердечко Менолли забилось сильнее. Она недоверчиво переспросила:  
— Для Поиска?  
Всадник мягко кивнул, а дракон мягко заурчал, словно соглашаясь с К’виром.  
«Неужели я могла бы стать всадницей? — подумала она. — О, как бы мне хотелось в один прекрасный день выйти из холда, сесть на своего дракона — неужели даже на золотую королеву?! — и улететь прочь отсюда, как можно дальше от не понимающих меня родителей, обозлившейся Селлы, от… Но тогда я бы улетела и от Петирона тоже? Нет, его я не могу здесь оставить».  
Менолли так увлеклась размышлениями, что не заметила, как они стали сами собой превращаться в слова песни. Девочка, забыв об осторожности, начала негромко напевать:

— Унеси, дракон,  
На высокий склон,  
Там, где всё цветёт,  
И в любви живёт…

— Это какая-то новая учебная баллада? — поинтересовался К’вир. — Ты неплохо поёшь, видимо, у вас в холде есть арфист. А я так давно не слышал песен… Ну что же ты молчишь?  
Девочка, понимая, что нарушила запрет отца, да ещё и при всаднике, растерянно молчала, не в силах выдавить ни слова. К тому же она заметила, как возле входа в холд возникло какое-то движение. «Селла! Наверняка она следила за мной, и теперь побежит жаловаться родителям… О, что же мне делать?» — отчаянно подумала Менолли. Её затрясло от страха — наверняка отец будет разгневан.  
К’вир, решив, что девчушка просто замёрзла, взял её за руку, чтобы отвести в холд. Покорившись судьбе, Менолли шла рядом со всадником, опустив голову. Впереди уже слышалось недовольное ворчание Мави.   
— Отпустите, пожалуйста… — чуть слышно попросила Менолли. — Дальше я сама.  
Она не хотела, чтобы всадник увидел, как к ней относятся родители. К’вир разжал ладонь, и девочка побежала прочь, стремясь спрятаться в своей комнате. Но на полпути она едва не налетела на Мави.  
— Куда это ты так торопишься, девочка моя? — язвительно осведомилась мать. — К арфисту? Так он тебя не защитит от гнева отца. Говори честно: ты посмела исполнять свои дурацкие песенки при всаднике?  
— Д-да, — заикаясь, выдавила Менолли.  
Мави аж зашипела от возмущения.  
— Как ты могла?! Для всадников можно петь только те баллады, что сочинили настоящие арфисты, а не какие-то сопливые девчонки вроде тебя! Ну, погоди, задаст тебе отец!  
Мать схватила дочь за руку — её прикосновение казалось леденяще-холодным, а не тёплым и ласковым, как у К’вира — и потащила в свою комнату. Там она отвесила Менолли пару подзатыльников, отчего девочка чуть не разревелась. Её всю трясло от боли и страха. Мави выглянула в коридор и стояла на страже до тех пор, пока не увидела, что Янус, проводив всадников, возвращается в свои покои, недовольно хмурясь от полученных новостей.  
— Ну, что ещё? — ворчливо спросил он у Мави, видя, что та хочет что-то ему сказать.  
— Менолли посмела спеть в присутствии всадника какую-то дурацкую песню! Свою! — видимо, Мави больше всего возмущал тот факт, что дочь сама придумала слова.  
Янус со злостью посмотрел на супругу.  
— Мало уделяешь времени её воспитанию, вот так и получается! Сейчас я научу дочь уму-разуму!  
Он снял свой кожаный ремень и, придерживая штаны левой рукой, прошёл в комнату. Менолли затряслась ещё сильнее, увидев отца. Янус велел ей лечь на постель, перевернувшись на живот. Девочка молча повиновалась, и отец, задрав ей платье, тут же со всей силы хлестнул ремнём по голой спине, вымещая всю свою злость. Менолли в ужасе закричала, чувствуя, как возле поясницы остаётся кровоточащий рубец.   
— Не смей больше близко подходить к всадникам! — разъярённо процедил отец. — Их нельзя отвлекать всякой ерундой, особенно теперь, когда нам грозят Нити!  
Он хлестнул Менолли по спине ещё раз, но теперь она уже не кричала, поскольку боль притупилась ещё большим страхом. Мави тоже стояла в ужасе, поражённая словами Януса.  
— Нити? — переспросила мать.  
— Да, судя по рассказам всадников, Падения могут начаться уже в следующем Обороте! Конечно, точно никто не знает, но Алая Звезда уже прекрасно видна на горизонте… Нужно успеть подготовить холд к Прохождению, — ответил отец. Его злость постепенно проходила, сменяясь осознанием того, что он слишком грубо обошёлся с собственной дочерью. Заправив ремень обратно, он достал с полки бальзам с холодилкой и велел Мави смазать рубцы на спине Менолли.   
— Хорошо, — кивнула супруга. — А что делать с её самовольством?  
— Думаю, сегодня она получила хороший урок на будущее. К сожалению, я не могу отлучить девочку от занятий с арфистом, особенно теперь, когда приближаются Нити, а старику Петирону нужен помощник.  
Мави фыркнула и с сарказмом произнесла:  
— Вот и направил бы ему пару рослых парней или девиц постарше.  
— Парни мне всегда нужны во время путины, — отрезал Янус. — А другие девицы не так заботливы и внимательны к старику, как Менолли. Пусть и дальше ходит к нему, но помнит: я не прощу никакого самовольства.  
— Слышала отца?   
Менолли кивнула. Слёзы на её глазах уже высохли, а боль ушла на второй план, сменившись страхом. Она понимала, о чём говорят родители, но в ужасе размышляла только об одном. «Нити… Неужели скоро они появятся в небе и начнут всё уничтожать? Хватит ли всадников, чтобы всех защитить?» — такие мысли вертелись в её голове.  
Девочка не помнила, как добралась до своей комнаты. В ту ночь она плохо спала.   
…Петирон, конечно, на следующее утро узнал о произошедшем. Менолли не хотела ему ничего рассказывать, но Селла, желая насолить сестре, сама проговорилась. Арфист тут же отчитал её, велев больше никогда не ябедничать, а после занятий с трудом успокоил встревоженную Менолли.  
— Помни, девочка, тебе придётся скрывать свои песни ото всех, кроме меня. Спой мне тихонько то, что сочинила вчера, — ласковым голосом попросил Петирон.  
С трудом совладав с собой, Менолли кое-как пропела куплет. От волнения её голос под конец сорвался.  
— Не переживай ты так. Никакая твоя песня не ерунда, как утверждают Янус и Мави. Что бы они не говорили, я думаю, что всаднику было приятно услышать твой голос. А теперь ступай, и не бойся Нитей. Вейр защитит нас, я в этом уверен.  
На самом деле Петирон был весьма встревожен известиями, но тщательно это скрывал. Он беспокоился не только за судьбу Менолли и её талант, но и за весь Перн. «Холдов много, а Вейр-то всего один… Отправлю-ка я весточку к Робинтону, пусть по мере сил помогает всадникам».  
Составляя послание, Петирон вскользь упомянул о том, что нашёл талантливого ученика, пытающегося сочинить новые песни. Он хотел написать ещё пару предложений о Менолли, но тут его вызвал к себе Янус.  
— Петирон, расскажи всё, что известно в вашем Цехе о Нитях, их Падениях и обязанностях холдеров.  
Арфист поведал Янусу то, что знал сам, добавив, что раньше все холды имели наземные отряды, выискивающие и выжигающие пропущенные всадниками Нити. Требовалось в краткие сроки изготовить немало факелов. Правитель Полукруглого, скрипнув зубами, всё же согласился с тем, что наземные отряды необходимо создать.   
Улучив возможность, Петирон решил поговорить с Янусом о Менолли.  
— Я понимаю, что вы можете наказывать свою дочь, но, по сути, она не совершила никакого проступка. Всадникам нужна моральная поддержка, и то, что кто-то из них услышал детскую песню, это даже хорошо. Теперь они знают, что защищают не просто холд и земли вокруг него, а спасают всех жителей Перна, в том числе и одну маленькую девочку, с радостью исполнившую свою песенку — по просьбе всадника, — торопливо добавил Петирон, видя, что Янус собирается ему возразить.  
— Может, вы и правы, — пожал плечами холдер. — Тем не менее, объясните Менолли, что её песни — это не баллады арфистов, и публично исполнять их не стоит. А теперь прошу меня извинить — я должен заниматься подготовкой холда к Прохождению.  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, Петирон позабыл о том, что хотел дописать пару строк и торопливо перевязал свёрток пергамента, чтобы на следующий день отправить послание в Форт-холд с попутным кораблём…

***  
За следующие несколько месяцев всадники Бендена зачастили в холд, но Менолли, остерегаясь гнева отца, не решалась подходить близко к драконам. К тому же новости были неутешительные — вскоре все узнали, что совсем рядом, возле Нерата, случилось одно из первых Падений, и потери всадников были велики. Никто не знал, как помочь оставшемуся Вейру, и Менолли несколько приуныла: она боялась, что Нити могут добраться до их холда, а защищать его станет некому. А ещё девочка очень переживала за К’вира, надеясь, что он и его дракон не получат ранений.  
Новость о том, что Госпожа Бендена Лесса совершила героический поступок и привела из прошлого всадников пяти Вейров, достигла Полукруглого не сразу. Жители холда узнали об этом подвиге, достойном баллады арфиста, только спустя полмесяца, за день до того, как Нити должны были выпасть над Полукруглым.  
Янус и Петирон рассказали всем новости, полученные от самого Ф’лара, Предводителя Вейра. Правитель холда добавил, что негоже расслабляться и праздновать — всем жителям Полукруглого предстояло впервые узнать, что такое Падение Нитей. Поэтому никому не разрешалось на следующий день выходить наружу до тех пор, пока всадники не известят Януса. Кроме того, холдер приказал собрать наземный отряд, которому предстояло искать зарывшиеся в землю Нити, и передать им заготовленные факелы, пропитанные маслом. Ничтоже сумняшеся, он включил в него своего сына Алеми и обеих дочерей. Мави пыталась намекнуть, что Менолли ещё слишком мала, но правитель никого не желал слушать.  
Петирон не стал отменять своих занятий, и поэтому следующим утром подробно и красочно рассказал детям о подвиге Лессы. Её поступок настолько восхитил Менолли, что она тут же начала подбирать эпитеты, описывающие мужество и бесстрашие Госпожи Вейра. Девочка хотела задержаться после урока, чтобы записать пришедшие ей в голову сравнения, но помешала Селла:  
— Ну, чего расселась? Ждать тебя никто не будет, а отряд должен быть наготове в любую минуту.   
Пришлось Менолли вместе со всеми выйти из комнаты арфиста, укоризненно посмотревшего на Селлу. Но та ни на что не обращала внимания, продолжая командовать:  
— Так, все, кого записали в отряд, идите за мной к выходу из холда. Там Янус подробно объяснит всем, что требуется сделать.  
В последнее время Селла, беря пример с Мави, стала слишком усердно командовать другими, сама при этом ничего не делая. Её брат Алеми, услышав это, фыркнул и сделал сестре замечание:  
— Я старше тебя, и мне уже известно, что будет делать наш отряд. Мы должны обойти территорию от холда до Драконьих камней, выискивая появившиеся внезапно пустоши на тех местах, где раньше были деревья или кустарники. Это будет верным знаком, что рядом зарылась Нить. У меня есть лучина, и, обнаружив такое место, я запалю факел и брошу его в нору. Если же Нить не удастся уничтожить, мы должны дать сигнал пролетающим всадникам, помахав им белой или яркой тканью. А дальше уже справятся драконы.  
Все внимательно выслушали Алеми и направились к выходу. Там уже стоял Янус, напряжённо глядевший в обзорное окно. Ожидание несколько затянулось, и Менолли снова вернулась к мыслям о подвиге Лессы. Мелькавшие у неё в голове сравнения и метафоры начали было складываться в осмысленный текст, но тут девочку снова отвлекли: даже сквозь закрытую массивную дверь послышалось хлопанье крыльев.  
— Всадник! — воскликнул Янус.  
Холдер поспешил открыть дверь, жестом показав остальным оставаться на месте. Янус быстрыми шагами вышел во двор, встретил спустившегося с дракона всадника, о чём-то быстро с ним переговорил, после чего повернулся к отряду, дав знак выходить.  
И взрослые, и дети дружно прошли во двор, не отводя глаз от пожилого коричневого всадника и его дракона. На улице резко пахло фосфином.   
— Падение отражено, но на юго-западе мы могли пропустить несколько Нитей, — доложил всадник. — Будьте внимательны. Над вами будут иногда пролетать дозорные, поэтому, как только увидите нору, куда зарылась Нить — подавайте знак.  
Получив необходимые инструкции, все разбились на группы по два-три человека и принялись осматривать местность, постепенно двигаясь к юго-западу. Менолли испытала двойственные чувства: с одной стороны, ей было приятно получить в напарники брата Алеми, всегда старавшегося поддержать её добрым словом, но с другой, она не хотела, чтобы Селла постоянно крутилась рядом. Как назло, сестра не желала отходить от них ни на шаг, всем своим видом показывая, что о любом проступке Менолли станет известно Янусу.  
Но, поскольку предстояло пройти немало длин драконов, у девочки снова появилась возможность поразмышлять над текстом песни о Лессе. Нет, она вовсе не претендовала на то, чтобы самой её написать — Менолли хотела просто дать свои намётки Петирону, а тот уже, как опытный арфист, обработал бы материал и сочинил достойную мелодию. Поэтому она решила: как только у неё в голове сложатся слова, надо их просто запомнить, а потом улучить момент, прийти в кабинет Петирона и записать их для него.  
Вдохновению несколько мешала Селла, постоянно пытавшаяся изменить маршрут. Алеми всё время останавливал сестру, говоря, что в ту сторону пошли другие, а им нужно как следует изучить свой участок.   
Они уже заканчивали обход, приближаясь к предгорьям Бендена, и тут Менолли увидела на одном из полей подозрительную прогалину.   
— Смотрите! Что это?  
Селла хотела презрительно пожать плечами, но тут увидела, как несколько злаков на краю прогалины поникли и быстро исчезли. Алеми подпалил лучиной факел и бросил его в опустошённое место.   
— Скорлупа и Осколки! – воскликнул он спустя несколько мгновений, когда увидел, что только несколько Нитей обуглились, а остальные, разбухшие от влажной земли, продолжали шевелиться, пожирая ближайшие злаки и приближаясь к людям.  
Селла замерла в ужасе, вытаращив глаза, а вот Менолли и Алеми не растерялись. Взяв выданный им белый холст, они принялись им отчаянно махать, чтобы привлечь внимание дракона и всадника, показавшихся на горизонте. Вскоре дозорный заметил их, подлетел ближе и снизился. И тут Менолли увидела К’вира. Она едва сдержалась, чтобы не подбежать и не обнять всадника, настолько сильным было ее облегчение от того, что он живой и невредимый.   
— Молодец, девчушка! И ты парень, тоже, — похвалил их К’вир, даже не замечая застывшую в стороне Селлу. Всадник вместе с драконом подлетели ближе к прогалине. Мгновение — и полыхнуло пламя! Спустя некоторое время все Нити погибли.  
Алеми, знающий, что надо делать дальше, достал из-за пазухи флягу с водой, подбежал ближе и предотвратил пожар. Менолли, подойдя ближе, увидела только обугленные останки Нити — словно верёвку разлохматили и подожгли. А на прогалине не осталось ни единого злака в радиусе длины дракона.  
— Потом обязательно спой мне! — крикнул К’вир на прощание и, взмахнув рукой, улетел верхом на своём голубом драконе. Селла скорчила недовольное лицо, но Алеми, зная, что та стала часто ябедничать на Менолли, велел сестре держать язык за зубами.   
— А не то отец узнает, что ты стояла, как вкопанная, в тот момент, когда Нить уничтожала урожай, — пригрозил он, и это возымело действие.  
Вскоре они достигли каменистых предгорий, где практически ничего не росло, и решили, что обход завершён. Возвращались в холд в напряжённом молчании, но зато это дало Менолли возможность сочинить и запомнить пару куплетов — пока ещё недоделанных, но она надеялась, что Петирон поймёт её идею и подхватит, создав отличную балладу о полёте Лессы.  
Вернувшись в холд, они отчитались перед пожилым мужчиной, оставшемся на страже, и поспешили по своим делам. Алеми убежал к Корабельной пещере, где уже собирался рыболовецкий флот. А Менолли в первую очередь направилась к комнате арфиста и, зайдя внутрь, удивилась тому, что Петирона нет на месте. В последнее время он редко отлучался. «Видимо, из-за Падения Нитей отец вызвал его к себе, — решила Менолли. — Но что же делать? Вот-вот появится мать и найдёт для меня какое-нибудь занятие — например, ухаживать за дядюшкой. Надо успеть записать слова для будущей баллады!»  
Она торопливо прошла к столу, где арфист разложил свои инструменты и пергаменты. Найдя свободный, девочка взяла перо, обмакнула его в чернила и начала торопливо писать. Она и не знала, что за ней внимательно следила Селла, скрываясь в тени у входа в комнату. Та, увидев, чем занимается её сестра, поспешила к Мави.  
— Ну, что там ещё? —рассерженно спросила мать, раздражённая тем, что её отвлекли от дел на кухне: она раздавала указания кухаркам, чтобы те поторапливались с готовкой, ведь вскоре должны были вернуться все жители холда, попавшие в наземный отряд.  
— Менолли, мама! — торопливо выкрикнула Селла. — Она прокралась в комнату Петирона и без его ведома записывает там какой-то текст! В его документах!  
— Что-о? — возмущению Мави не было предела. — Да как она посмела! Жаль, отец и арфист заняты разговором со всадниками… Но я её проучу!  
Раздав последние указания, Мави резко повернулась и вышла из кухни. Она торопливо прошла к кабинету Петирона, и в итоге успела застать там Менолли. Девочка, дописывающая второй куплет, испуганно подняла взгляд; руки её задрожали, и перо выпало на стол, оставив небольшую кляксу на пергаменте. Мави решительно подошла к дочери и больно дёрнула её за левую руку, а затем хлёстко ударила по правой.  
— Ты что это себе позволяешь?! — мать сорвалась на крик. — Возомнила себя арфисткой? Думаешь, Петирону нужны твои песенки? Это же детский лепет, ерунда!   
Мави больно хлестнула дочь по щеке, отчего у Менолли выступили слёзы. Её всю трясло; она ничего не смогла бы сейчас ответить ни матери, ни появившемуся отцу, вернувшемуся в холд и услышавшему крик.  
— Опять! — гневно воскликнул он. — Неужели моя дочь снова прилюдно исполняла свои нескладушки?  
Янус ударил Менолли по спине, но боль она ощутила не от этого, а от произнесённых им слов. Девочка сжалась в комок, рыдая и ожидая новых ударов; но тут в комнату вошёл запоздавший Петирон.  
— Что здесь происходит? — спокойным, но в то же время ледяным тоном спросил он. — Почему в моём кабинете избивают одну из учениц, при этом не поставив меня в известность?  
Янус, замахнувшийся было для нового удара, успел остановиться лишь в последний момент. Он резко повернулся к арфисту и гневно ответил:  
— Потому что ты не научил мою дочь держать при себе свои нелепые песни! И вот, погляди, что из этого получилось! — он указал на стол. — Она посмела без твоего или моего разрешения записывать слова на пергаменте!  
Петирон пожал плечами.  
— Что с того? Конечно, ей следовало предупредить меня, но это не такой уж серьёзный проступок…   
Подойдя ближе, он незаметно для всех изучил текст, и брови его удивлённо взметнулись вверх. «Если у восьмилетней девочки появляются такие сравнения и эпитеты про героизм Лессы, что же будет потом? Нет, нужно развивать её талант, и ни в коем случае не давать родителям издеваться над ребёнком», — подумал он.  
— Тем не менее, в день Падения ей следовало заняться другими делами! — продолжал Янус. — Например, привести себя в порядок после дальнего похода… А песенками пусть занимается у тебя на уроках!  
Менолли, продолжая всхлипывать, снова ощутила боль — слова отца сильно ранили её, и девочка продолжала трястись, несмотря на то, что Петирон подошёл к ней и начал ласково поглаживать по спине.  
— Пусть так, но не стоит запрещать ей всё на свете, — сказал арфист. — Тем не менее, я буду сам решать, кого мне наказывать, как и за что. А теперь прошу вас выйти. Я очень устал.  
Янус и Мави, ворча, нехотя покинули комнату. Петирон попытался успокоить девочку, но Менолли только мотала головой, не в силах смириться с тем, как жестоко к её дару отнеслись родители. Собравшись с силами, она выбежала прочь, не желая видеть даже арфиста. Девочка решила уединиться у себя. Закрывшись в комнате, она легла на топчан и снова заплакала. Горькие слёзы текли, не переставая. Менолли вся тряслась от пережитого стресса. Только спустя полчаса её одолел спасительный сон…  
…На следующее утро она проснулась от сильного стука в дверь. Встав с постели, она нехотя открыла. На пороге стояла разгневанная Мави.  
— Эй, соня, ты что, решила всю жизнь проспать? Вчера вечером я не стала тебя будить, но по утрам изволь просыпаться вовремя! — голос матери, казалось, был пропитан ядом. — Сейчас живо умывайся и иди завтракать, а потом отправишься собирать золотожилку в тех предгорьях, где вы вчера ходили. И не смей возражать! В наказание за вчерашний проступок ты на три дня отстранена от занятий с Петироном. Будешь ходить, собирать травы и пряности всё это время, хоть какая-то с тебя польза…  
Менолли, не решаясь вставить даже слово, покорно кивала головой, смирившись со своей участью. Вот только слова матери больно ранили её. «Хоть какая-то с меня польза, — обречённо повторила про себя Менолли. — Неужели родители совсем меня не любят? Всю жизнь они только и делают, что раздают приказы…»  
Она торопливо умылась, затем сходила в кухню, чтобы перекусить, а после взяла с собой небольшую котомку для травы и отправилась прочь из холда.  
…Только выйдя под открытое небо, Менолли почувствовала облегчение. Оказавшись вдали от неприветливых родителей, завистливой сестры и всех остальных, она радовалась своей временной свободе. Но по-прежнему внутри сидела лютая обида на материнские слова. Девочка чувствовала горечь во рту всякий раз, когда невзначай вспоминала о вчерашнем происшествии в комнате Петирона. Чтобы отогнать от себя эти мысли, она переходила с шага на бег, тем самым отвлекаясь и стараясь забыть обо всём.  
Так для неё и прошли эти три дня. Но впереди девочку ожидали ещё большие испытания…

Коллаж «Жизнь в Полукруглом»  
***  
Всё лето Менолли проводила больше времени за пределами холда, чем внутри. Из-за этого она часто пропускала занятия у арфиста. Петирон был недоволен: он видел, что родительские запреты надломили девочку, и та уходит по их приказам, чтобы никого не видеть. Надеясь хоть как-то восполнить упущенное, арфист перед очередным походом Менолли выдавал ей задания. Благодаря этому она постепенно научилась делать самые разные инструменты.   
Девочка действительно предпочитала путешествовать в окрестностях холда, собирая травы или ягоды, чем оставаться там, где её чуть ли не презирали. Селла постоянно следила за сестрой, ябедничая при каждом мелком проступке, родители то отчитывали Менолли, а то и вовсе пороли. Правда, Алеми пытался заступаться за девочку, но он бывал в холде не так уж часто, всё больше времени посвящая рыбной ловле.  
Оставаясь совсем одна на природе, Менолли раскрепощалась: она с удовольствием бегала босиком по прибрежной отмели, затем плавала и ныряла, научившись подолгу задерживать дыхание, а потом, выбравшись из воды, выполняла данное ей задание, распевая во весь голос — только на природе она не боялась того, что её будут за это ругать. Птицы иногда пытались подпевать ей, и девочке казалось забавным слушать их щебетание.   
Но летний сезон постепенно заканчивался. С каждым днём становилось всё холоднее, и девочка боялась будущей зимы, зная, что ей снова придётся забыть о свободе, и беспрекословно подчиниться родителям. Догадывался о её чувствах и Петирон. Арфист решил серьёзно поговорить с Янусом при ближайшем удобном случае.  
После очередного Падения Нитей правитель Полукруглого пребывал в прекрасном настроении: на этот раз всадники ничего не пропустили, и ещё не собранному урожаю ничто не угрожало. В честь этого Янус даже устроил праздник, где Петирон исполнил немало песен о всадниках и драконах, а также о жизни простых холдеров. Арфист решил воспользоваться благодушным настроением правителя, и, дождавшись окончания праздничного вечера, подошёл к нему.  
— Правитель Янус, сегодня вы прекрасно слышали не только мои способности, но и учеников, исполнивших хором две песни, — начал Петирон.  
— Да, вы их отлично выучили, — согласился Янус.  
— Это моя работа, — скромно заметил арфист. — Вот только выполнять её мне становится всё труднее. Я старею, мои кости болят, а мышцы дряхлеют. Мне нужен помощник.  
— Вы же знаете, я не могу выделить никого из мальчиков, они все заняты постижением рыболовного ремесла, — проворчал правитель.  
— Я и не прошу о них. Мне раньше прекрасно помогала ваша дочь Менолли, и сейчас, когда закончится пора сбора урожая, я хотел бы, чтобы она снова подсобляла мне.   
— Хм, с одной стороны, я не против, но вы же знаете, что девочки не могут быть арфистами…  
— Но они могут быть прекрасными певицами, таких у нас в Цехе очень много, — прервал возражения Петирон. — У Менолли хороший и чистый голос. Она всегда отзывчива и помогает мне во всём. Мне нужна именно такая помощница.  
— Селла ведь старше её… — заметил Янус.  
— Но она мало что понимает в инструментах, и не сможет мне быстро подать нужный, да у неё и своих дел хватает.  
— Ладно, — махнул рукой правитель, — пусть Менолли помогает вам, но при одном условии: в её обязанности также войдёт замена светильников в холде. Пора ей и этому научиться.  
— Что ж, я не против, — согласился Петирон, зная, что не стоит спорить с Янусом насчёт работы по холду.

***  
Следующие три Оборота стали для Менолли непрерывной борьбой за счастье общаться с арфистом, разучивать новые мелодии и помогать в их создании. Конечно, родители не возражали против того, чтобы она ухаживала за Петироном и помогала ему, но не упускали возможности напомнить Менолли и о других обязанностях по холду. Её довольно часто отправляли на кухню, помогать в приготовлении пищи, разделке рыбы, чистке водорослей, трав, кореньев. Девочка училась также вязать и вышивать, плести корзины.   
Каждый день она оббегала холд, меняя светильники, и постепенно выработала кратчайший маршрут. Постоянные походы сделали её сильной и выносливой: теперь она не только отлично плавала, но и бегала, могла поднимать тяжести. Однако больше всего ей нравилось заниматься у арфиста, где они натягивали струны, создавали инструменты, разучивали вплоть до последних мелочей самые разные песни. Петирон старался учить девочку пользоваться голосом, однако понимал, что ей не хватает полноценной учёбы в Цехе, у мастера Шонегара. Однако отправить туда Менолли он не мог: родители не разрешили бы ей уехать в Форт-холд. К тому же, иногда арфист сомневался в её способностях, поневоле сравнивая её с Мерелан.  
«Неужели девочка и впрямь такая талантливая? Конечно, она неплохо поёт, играет и даже пытается сочинять песни, но достаточно ли этого, чтобы отправить Менолли в Цех? Эх, была бы она мальчуганом! Тогда, глядишь, Янус и согласился бы отдать ученика в арфисты, — размышлял Петирон. — Впрочем, вряд ли: он старается всех мальчиков задействовать на рыбной ловле, а это никак не способствует развитию музыкального дара, особенно голоса».  
Менолли всё же смогла преодолеть былой душевный надлом и вернулась к сочинительству песен. Теперь уже Петирон лично занимался с ней по этой части, давая ценные советы, заодно обучая её основам стихосложения, построения куплета и припева и другим премудростям.  
Её пальцы одинаково ловко управлялись и с игрой на струнах, и с починкой сетей. Вот только ежедневная работа по холду иногда не позволяла слишком уставшей Менолли чётко сыграть сложный ритм: она быстро сбивалась, пальцы переставали её слушаться. Но Петирон не мог переубедить правителей Полукруглого, считавших, что их дочь должна освоить все необходимые ремёсла, научиться самостоятельности.  
Взрослея, Селла перестала ябедничать на Менолли, но, не желая выполнять трудную работу, часто устраивала так, чтобы ею занималась сестра. А вот Алеми всегда вставал на защиту Менолли, стараясь помочь ей и защитить от гнева родителей. С другими братьями девочка практически не виделась: их постоянно то отправляли в море на рыбную ловлю, то на обучение в другой холд.  
Тем не менее, несмотря на все трудности, Менолли была счастлива от того, что ей выпала возможность больше общаться с арфистом, и музыка постоянно звучала в её душе. Постепенно девочка научилась не только слагать стихи, но и записывать к ним ноты. В десять Оборотов она сочинила первую полноценную песню, посвящённую морю; но исполняла она её только для Петирона.  
С К’виром девочка долгое время не виделась, и очень переживала за судьбу всадника. Правда, после очередного Падения Менолли увидела знакомого голубого дракона, пролетавшего над холдом, и понадеялась, что с Фелетом и его всадником всё в порядке.  
Постигая всё новые знания, Менолли надеялась, что в будущем она всё же сможет побывать и в Вейре, и в главном Цехе арфистов, о котором Петирон ей много рассказывал. Однако вскоре после того, как ей исполнилось одиннадцать Оборотов, произошло трагическое событие, едва не перечеркнувшее все её мечты…

***  
У Петирона нещадно ломило кости. Он чувствовал грядущую непогоду и боялся её, осознавая, что в последнее время здоровье стало его подводить всё чаще. Конечно, старость давала о себе знать, но никогда ещё ломота не была настолько сильной. Живя у моря, арфист понимал, что близится буря, и счёл своим долгом предупредить Януса.   
Холдер, прекрасно знающий, что у всех пожилых накануне непогоды ломит кости, внял совету Петирона и отдал флотилии приказ возвращаться.   
— А ещё нужно успеть собрать урожай на дальних полях, иначе мы его можем лишиться, — добавил правитель. — Поручаю Мави заняться этим делом и взять себе в помощники всех, кто не занят на иных работах.  
После этих слов отца Менолли поняла: сегодня ей не удастся побывать на занятиях у Петирона. Тогда она, стремясь оказаться одна, попросила у матери разрешения отправиться за клубнями на самое дальнее от холда поле.   
— Нет, не могу я отпустить тебя одну, сейчас нельзя разделяться. Пусть Селла пойдёт с тобой.  
Сестра, едва услышав это, фыркнула и заявила:   
— Нечего мне делать на дальнем поле, я уже договорилась с подругами отправиться на один из южных участков.  
— Что ж, так и быть. Тогда с Менолли пойдут девочки помладше. Пусть учится присматривать за ними и руководить.  
Спустя полчаса практически все женщины холда отправились на сбор урожая. Менолли показывала дорогу трём девочкам на Оборот или два младше её. «Всё лучше, чем идти вместе с Селлой, — решила она. — К тому же, вчетвером мы соберём клубни быстрее».  
Но не тут-то было: Мави, прекрасно зная, кто из девочек холда не очень трудолюбив, отправила вместе с Менолли трёх лентяек, надеясь на то, что дочь сумеет личным примером их перевоспитать. Они всю дорогу жаловались на боль в ногах и слишком длинный путь, часто останавливаясь, чтобы передохнуть или перекусить, а когда пришли на поле, заявили, что они вовсе не умеют собирать клубни.  
Менолли, подивившись их лени, показала, с чего начать, но поняла, что большую часть работы ей придётся проделать самой. Меж тем, на горизонте уже сгущались тучи, и следовало поторопиться, если они не хотели попасть под дождь. Самой девочке было уже не привыкать: она не раз ходила в непогоду и стала благодаря этому достаточно закалённой. Пришлось поторапливать трёх спутниц, пугая их тем, что они могут простыть, если окажутся под дождём.  
За три часа им удалось всё-таки собрать достаточно много клубней, вот только теперь возникал вопрос: как донести четыре тяжёлых мешка до холда? Спутницы Менолли начали спотыкаться и жаловаться уже после первых шагов, а сама девочка никак не могла взвалить на себя такую ношу.   
К счастью, не так далеко от поля находилось каменное укрытие от Нитей. Рассудив, что урожай не испортится, если полежит там некоторое время, Менолли решила отнести туда всё собранное. Затем она разбила всех на пары, чтобы таскать хотя бы по одному мешку. Так было легче, хотя девочки всё равно жаловались и едва ли не поминутно останавливались. Тем временем уже начал накрапывать дождь, грозящий в любую минуту перейти в настоящий ливень.  
Когда девочки возвращались за оставленными на поле мешками, началась холодная, бьющая по лицу изморозь. Из-за такой погоды самых незакалённых начало знобить. Девочки неохотно волокли свои мешки. Чтобы дело двигалось быстрее, Менолли пришлось самой тащить оставшийся мешок. Это было достаточно тяжело и неприятно; к тому же, дождь всё усиливался, и под ногами постоянно хлюпало.   
Один раз Менолли неудачно поскользнулась и чуть не упала в канаву. С трудом поймав равновесие, она всё же устояла на ногах, но увидела, что рискует в любой момент распороть свою обувь. Мави никогда не простила бы дочери подобного. Поэтому девочка, понадеявшись на свою закалённость, остановилась, сняла мешок и разулась.   
Ступать по мокрой и раскисшей земле было холодно, но Менолли терпела, продолжая тащить свой мешок. А тут ещё и ветер усилился, он хлестал струями дождя прямо ей в лицо. Остальные девочки уже ушли вперёд, торопясь оказаться в укрытии, и даже не собирались ей помочь.   
С каждым шагом идти становилось всё тяжелее. Из-за ливня дорога под ногами превращалась в хлюпающее болото; вода доходила уже до щиколотки и постепенно поднималась. Ближе к укрытию Менолли обнаружила, что в некоторых местах проваливается практически по колено. Если бы она продолжала идти в обуви, не спрятав ботинки в мешок, то испортила бы их. Тут как раз кстати были бы огромные сапоги, но их в холде обували только взрослые мужчины.  
Менолли продолжала брести под дождём, стремясь как можно быстрее добраться до укрытия. Когда она, наконец, там оказалась, то заметила, что дрожит всем телом. Ноги по колено испачкались в грязи, а платье порвалось в нескольких местах. Девочка бросила мешок и уселась на землю. Рядом сидели и другие девочки, но они дрожали не столько от холода, сколько от страха.  
— Я боюсь, — пожаловалась самая младшая. — Как долго нам придётся тут сидеть? А вдруг вода перехлестнёт через край и затопит нас?  
— Этого не случится, — как можно спокойнее сказала Менолли, хотя знала, что ливень продолжает усиливаться. Перед входом в укрытие были сложены полукругом камни, но хватит ли их, чтобы удержать бушующую снаружи воду?  
— Как мы доберёмся до холда? Еды у нас всего на день, разве что клубни ещё… — запаниковала другая девочка. Казалось, все трое вот-вот начнут истерично рыдать.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — сдержанно ответила Менолли. Она знала, что помочь им может только всадник, но как же его позвать? Девочка вспомнила всё, что Петирон рассказывал о драконах.  
«С ними можно установить мысленную связь, — говорил он. — Вот только простые люди этого не умеют, только те, кто мог бы стать всадником».  
Для Менолли другого выхода не оставалось: тайфун мог разбушеваться и затопить их укрытие. Поэтому девочка мысленно обратилась к Фелету, стараясь издали ощутить сознание дракона и прикоснуться к его разуму. Она молила о помощи и, помня наставления Петирона, посылала образ того места, где они находились: укрытие от Нитей посреди полузатопленной дороги. Естественно, она старалась передать каждую мельчайшую деталь того, как всё выглядело снаружи.  
Девочка настолько сосредоточилась на своём мысленном призыве о помощи, что не замечала происходящего вокруг. Она не слышала, что ей говорят другие; в этот момент ей важно было только одно: чтобы Фелет и его всадник пришли к ним на помощь.  
Время шло, но ей всё никак не удавалось дотянуться до разума дракона. Тогда Менолли вспомнила их самую первую встречу и постаралась передать тёплые воспоминания о том дне, добавив эмоции к мыслям. И это помогло: она ощутила посторонний разум, и внутри неё прозвучало раскатисто: «Скоро прилечу».  
Менолли ликовала: ей удалось позвать дракона на помощь! В тот момент она даже не осознавала, каких титанических усилий стоил ей этот призыв. Голова кружилась, а голоса девочек воспринимались как будто издалека. Пока одна из них не дёрнула её за руку, Менолли не приходила в себя. Оглядевшись, она сперва даже не поняла, где находится; затем с трудом поднялась и выглянула наружу, с надеждой вглядываясь в полностью затянутое небо. Ливень шёл сплошной стеной, и вода поднялась уже выше, чем на половину каменного порога.   
«Скоро она преодолеет и эту преграду, и тогда ничто не защитит наше укрытие, — в отчаянии подумала Менолли. — Фелет, где же ты? На помощь!»  
Прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем снаружи послышалось хлопанье драконьих крыльев. Менолли увидела, как Фелет осторожно приземляется у входа в укрытие, выбирая самое каменистое и сухое место. К’вир, сидевший на спине дракона, прокричал ей:  
— Быстрее взбирайтесь!  
Менолли поторопила девочек, но те в ужасе застыли, глядя на приземлившегося огромного зверя. Пришлось К’виру слезать и по одной перетаскивать глупышек на спину дракона, надёжно привязывая их ремнями упряжи. Менолли же, преодолев свою слабость, вскарабкалась на спину Фелета сама, а затем ласково и благодарно погладила его по тёплой, но уже промокшей коже.   
«Ты молодец, девочка, — раздалось у неё в голове. — Возможно, станешь когда-нибудь всадницей».  
К’вир, видя, что мешки с клубнями может затопить, быстро и сноровисто перетаскал их, приторочив к спине дракона. Убедившись, что все девочки надёжно привязаны, всадник сел последним.  
— А как же ты? — озабоченно спросила Менолли, заметив, что на всадника уже не хватило страховочных ремней.   
— Удержусь как-нибудь. А теперь полетели!  
— В Промежуток? — в ужасе спросила одна из девочек.  
— Нет, глупышка, вы и так слишком замёрзли, ещё не хватало вам оказаться в ледяной пустоте. Мы полетим прямо так, уж потерпите, что дождь будет бить в лицо.   
Фелет мощно оттолкнулся лапами и взлетел. Менолли восторженно наблюдала за тем, как дракон взмахивает своими могучими крыльями. В этот момент она совершенно не обращала внимания ни на промозглый ливень, ни на встречный ветер. Девочка наслаждалась полётом на драконе, спасшем их.  
Они направлялись к холду. К’вир каким-то чудом удерживался на Фелете, наклонившись к его спине и помогая себе бёдрами. Дракон старался лететь ровно, но при таком сильном ветре и ливне это не всегда удавалось. Тем не менее, практически весь путь до Полукруглого они преодолели без особых происшествий.   
…Фелет уже снижался, собираясь приземлиться, но очередной резкий порыв ветра помешал ему это сделать. Сбоку что-то заскрипело, и Менолли, оглянувшись в ту сторону, в ужасе увидела, что огромное небесное дерево, росшее неподалёку от холда и бывшее для неё символом стойкости, опасно накренилось и вот-вот упадёт прямо на дракона! Девочка предупреждающе вскрикнула, и Фелет, стремясь оказаться подальше от опасности, развернулся влево. К’вир напряг все мышцы, стараясь удержаться на драконе.   
Трррах! — раздалось сбоку. Менолли застыла от страха: небесное дерево вырвало с корнем, и оно с грохотом упало совсем рядом, едва не зацепив крылья дракона. Фелет с трудом увернулся, но его всадник не смог удержаться.  
— Нет! — в отчаянии крикнула девочка, не в силах остановить падение К’вира. Всадник упал вниз, прямо на ствол дерева, и замер там, совершенно беспомощный.   
«Выжил ли он?» — переживала Менолли. Фелет отчаянно взревел, но продолжил снижаться, на сей раз стараясь приземлиться ближе к упавшему К’виру. Остальные девочки заверещали от страха, когда дракон чуть ли не камнем устремился вниз. Но Фелет успел крыльями погасить скорость и приземлиться. Он печально наклонился над своим всадником, порыкивая над ним и касаясь его мордой.   
Менолли поторопилась освободиться от страховочных ремней и быстро слезла вниз, не обращая внимания на дождь и слякоть. Она подбежала к всаднику и облегчённо вздохнула: он был жив! Однако К’вир c трудом дышал, и становилось понятно, что всадник всё же пострадал при падении с высоты. Тогда Менолли, дав знак остальным девочкам слезать с дракона, поспешила к холду за помощью. Подбежав к закрытой главной двери, она изо всей силы начала в неё стучать. Вскоре кто-то из служанок ей открыл.  
— О, небеса! Менолли, ты почему в таком виде?  
Только теперь девочка осознала, что она по-прежнему босая, перепачканная грязью и с изорванным платьем. Но разве внешний вид мог её беспокоить в такую минуту?  
— Это неважно, — ответила Менолли. — Скорее зови на помощь лекаря! Там всадник упал с высоты и не может подняться!  
Служанка торопливо побежала за целителем. Менолли осталась придерживать дверь, чтобы остальные девочки забежали в холд. Те, мокрые и всхлипывающие, поспешили скрыться внутри.   
Через пару долгих минут появился и целитель, а следом за ним шли Янус и Мави. Мать, увидев свою дочь грязной и оборванной, всплеснула руками и собиралась прочесть нотацию.  
— Там всадник вот-вот погибнет, — успела вставить Менолли, показав в сторону Фелета, встревоженно склонившегося над К’виром.   
Целитель тут же с шага перешёл на бег. Янус тоже вышел наружу. На обоих мужчинах были обуты сапоги с голенищами по колено, так что лужи и дождь их особо не беспокоили.  
— Но что всё же произошло? — спросила Мави.   
— Мы заканчивали собирать урожай, когда… — тут Менолли всхлипнула и чихнула. «Ещё не хватало заболеть!» — подумала она. Вытерев сопли платком, который подала Мави, она продолжила: — Тучи сгустились, начался дождь. Мы решили отнести мешки в ближайшее укрытие от Нитей. Но девочки оказались слабыми, пришлось ходить туда дважды. Потом мы уже шли под настоящим ливнем, и я, чтобы сберечь обувь, разулась.  
Пока девочка рассказывала, Янус перетаскал мешки с урожаем в холд. Мави, слушая дочь, одобрительно кивала, понимая, что та выполняла её же требования. Всхлипнув ещё раз, Менолли продолжила:  
— Но, когда мы уже были в укрытии, ливень и ветер усилились. Я испугалась, что нас затопит. Тогда я мысленно позвала дракона на помощь.  
— Что? — оторопела Мави. Несколько стремительных мыслей пронеслись одна за другой: «Её может выбрать Поиск… Дочь заберут из холда. Но никто из Полукруглого уже давно не становился всадником. И ей вряд ли повезёт, но что же — она останется в Вейре и позабудет отчий дом? Не станет здесь помогать по хозяйству, ухаживать за стариками, как прежде? Нет, такого не должно случиться!»  
— Да, я мысленно смогла докричаться до Фелета. Они с К’виром прилетели. Всадник усадил нас на дракона, но из-за мешков ему не хватило страховочных ремней.  
— Скорлупа и Осколки! — перебила мать. — Пусть бы эти мешки лучше затопило!   
Менолли теперь тоже жалела, что не оставила мешки в укрытии.   
— Уже у самого холда на нас чуть не упало небесное дерево, — продолжала она. — Фелет увернулся, но всадник не удержался…  
Мави расстроенно покачала головой. И в этот самый миг раздался жуткий вой Фелета. Менолли отчаянно посмотрела на дракона… и поняла, что всё кончено. Он резко взлетел вверх, и тут же скрылся в Промежутке. Судя по тому, что всадник остался бездвижно лежать на упавшем дереве — навсегда.   
— Нет! Лучше бы мы остались там! Зачем, зачем я позвала его?! — отчаянно закричала Менолли. Девочка, охваченная сильнейшим горем, не понимала, о чём говорит.   
Вернувшийся целитель мог только беспомощно развести руками. На немой вопрос, читавшийся в глазах Мави, он ответил:  
— К сожалению, К’вир при падении сильно повредил себе внутренние органы. Я попытался помочь ему, но всадник вскоре попросту перестал дышать…  
Услышав это, Менолли отчаянно и жутко закричала. Янус и Мави пытались её успокоить, но девочка вырвалась из их рук и выбежала из холда наружу. Оказавшись рядом с К’виром, она наклонилась к нему и горестным, ломающимся голосом прокричала:  
— Прости меня, всадник… Зачем? Почему ты, а не я? К Нитям эти клубни! Прости… прощай…  
В голове девочки вихрем проносились мысли: «Я виновата, что позвала его… Зачем же К’вир рисковал собой и драконом ради проклятых клубней? Их жизни ценнее моей…» Менолли забилась в истерике. Янус с целителем отнесли девочку в холд и силой заставили выпить кла с сонным зельем. Уже проваливаясь в беспамятство, Менолли услышала слова отца:  
— Нельзя оставлять тело всадника под дождём. Сейчас перетащим и его, а после тайфуна предадим его морю…  
Мрак и тьма окутали сознание девочки, и она погрузилась в глубокий сон.

***  
Следующие несколько дней Менолли болела. Её бросало то в жар, то в холод; кашель, насморк и головная боль терзали её. Девочка часто бредила, умоляя Фелета и К’вира не прилетать к ней на помощь. Вспоминая о случившемся, она горько плакала. Её мучили угрызения совести: ведь Менолли винила себя в их гибели.  
Из-за постоянных переживаний девочка не сразу пошла на поправку. Несколько дней подряд её сковывала непреодолимая слабость, отчего Менолли не могла даже привстать с постели.  
Все эти дни она практически не вспоминала о занятиях у арфиста, но на самом деле девочка их не пропускала: Петирону во время тайфуна тоже стало плохо. У него сильно болели все кости, а ещё и сердце начало давать сбои. Поэтому арфист отменил все занятия и попросил целителя почаще навещать его.   
Так вышло, что лучше им обоим стало в один день, спустя две недели после тайфуна. За это время произошло многое: тело К’вира предали морю, Янус принёс свои извинения Предводителю Бендена, а затем правитель занялся починкой пострадавших кораблей и лодок — далеко не все из них удалось сберечь. Вокруг холда тоже шли работы: часть дорог оказалась размыта или разрушена, и приходилось прокладывать новые; женщины убирали нанесённый тайфуном на берег мусор.  
Сам Полукруглый практически не пострадал, но повсюду вокруг него остались следы разрушения. Несколько малых холдов полностью затопило, и хорошо ещё, что люди успели из них перебраться в горы. В большинстве укрытий от Нитей воды было по пояс. Повсюду виднелись поваленные или вырванные с корнем деревья; кое-где дорога превратилась в настоящий бурелом. 

Эх, тайфун, что же ты наделал, натворил?  
Сколько бед людям и природе причинил?  
Зачем похитил солнышко, горе принёс?  
Зачем страдать заставил и довёл до слёз? — 

непрошеные строки вертелись в голове Менолли, и она поневоле запоминала слова. Но девочке не хотелось петь; после болезни она с трудом возвращалась к привычной жизни.   
Ей говорили, что во время болезни она бредила, кричала, чтобы всадник не прилетал к ним на помощь, чтобы он бросил мешки. Но Менолли не знала, что иногда она умоляла других дать ей возможность повидаться с арфистом, спеть для него — Мави решила не говорить дочери об этом.  
Услышав о том, что и Петирон тоже сильно болел всё это время, Менолли решила всё же навестить арфиста, поскольку знала, что ему нужна поддержка. Преодолевая слабость во всём теле, девочка решительно встала с постели и осторожными шагами, стараясь, чтобы её не шатало в разные стороны, направилась к кабинету арфиста. Когда она вошла к нему, там царила непривычная тишина. Петирон сидел за своим столом, склонившись над какими-то записями. Лицо его осунулось и побледнело; плечи поникли — всё говорило о том, что он ужасно устал, отдав немало сил в борьбе с болезнью.  
Услышав её шаги, Петирон поднял голову. Менолли чуть не охнула: как же много у него появилось новых морщин! Арфист тоже рассматривал её с невольным сочувствием: девочка сильно отощала, лицо стало грустным, а в глазах больше не виднелись искры радости и любопытства, так радовавшие его все прошлые Обороты.  
— Ты пришла, малышка… Ты пришла.  
Менолли не обижалась, когда Петирон её так называл, поскольку знала, что он намного старше и опытнее.   
— Да, Петирон. Могу ли я тебе чем-то помочь?  
— Конечно, можешь, Менолли. — Он через силу улыбнулся ей, и девочке захотелось вернуть то чудесное время, когда Петирон ещё не состарился, а она была крохой, только-только пришедшей к нему на занятия. Арфист, глубоко вздохнув, продолжил: — Нам обоим нужна помощь, но не со стороны, а друг для друга. Обещай мне, девочка, что будешь теперь не только присматривать за мной и ухаживать, но и петь для меня. Прошу, Менолли, не отказывайся, продолжай сочинять песни. Я же вижу, как ты любишь этим заниматься. Пусть другие ругают, но я никогда не буду, потому что знаю: музыка для тебя — самое главное в жизни.  
— Хорошо, я постараюсь, — кротко произнесла Менолли. Она преодолела свою робость и пропела сочинённый куплет, посвящённый тайфуну.   
— Молодец, Менолли. Отлично получилось. Какая красивая мелодия… и какая грустная. Действительно, стихия натворила немало бед. Я теперь каждый день страдаю от ломоты во всём теле. Но надеюсь, что ещё продержусь — нужно бороться, чтобы жить наперекор всему.   
В глазах Менолли промелькнул испуг. Она ещё раз посмотрела на арфиста, и поняла, что он во время болезни побывал на пороге смерти.  
— Борись, Петирон, прошу тебя, борись, — отчаянным голосом произнесла она.   
Менолли не желала пережить ещё одну трагическую потерю дорогого ей человека. Про всадника она даже не хотела и вспоминать: ей было стыдно, что из-за проклятых мешков погиб такой замечательный человек, как К’вир, а следом за ним ушёл в Промежуток и его Фелет… Девочка не знала, что сейчас корила себя и Мави, в кои-то веки осознавшая, что она слишком много требовала от дочери. Её мать поняла: нельзя было отправлять вместе с девочкой трёх неумех, не дав им в помощь кого-либо из взрослых. Но Мави не хотела признаваться в этом никому.  
— Я буду бороться. Но и ты делай то же самое. У такой талантливой девочки, как ты, ещё должна теплиться надежда на лучшее. Я верю: ты сможешь преодолеть все трудности и продолжишь заниматься любимым делом. А теперь оставь меня. Мне нужно отдохнуть, да и тебе тоже — еле на ногах держишься.  
Только теперь Менолли поняла, что она вся дрожит. Девочка с трудом стояла возле арфиста, держась одной рукой за стол. Остаток сил она потратила на разговор, и теперь с трудом повернулась и вышла, медленно направившись в свою комнату. Мави, проходя мимо по своим делам, увидела дочь, охнула и подхватила её на руки. Перенеся девочку в постель, она чуть ли не единственный раз в жизни заботливо укрыла её одеялом. Но хозяйка холда дала себе слово: больше никогда не проявлять свою слабость перед дочерью.   
Менолли же, не обращая внимания ни на что, быстро уснула. С того дня она постепенно пошла на поправку, стремясь как можно быстрее стать полностью здоровой и во всём помогать Петирону…

***  
До конца Оборота и Менолли, и Петирон с трудом приходили в себя. У арфиста ослаб голос, и теперь он вёл занятия не так активно, как раньше. Девочка во всём помогала ему, но часто и сама чувствовала себя не лучше. Она быстро уставала, и родители, глядя на это, решили, что Менолли нужно больше времени проводить на свежем воздухе. Поэтому они её снова стали часто отсылать за пределы холда, правда, недалеко и не во время занятий у Петирона, поскольку арфист попросил об этом Януса. Холдер не мог ему отказать, но заметил, что его дочь должна выполнять и остальные обязанности.   
Но, пока Менолли боролась с подступавшей слабостью, часть её поручений, в том числе и работу со светильниками, выполняла Селла. Ох, как злилась сестра, желавшая проводить больше времени с подругами! Она еле дождалась, когда же Менолли окрепнет, и в конце Оборота с облегчением передала ей прежние поручения.   
А вот Петирон не шёл на поправку. Арфист с трудом двигался; иногда кашель нападал на него прямо во время пения, из-за чего ему пришлось несколько уроков закончить раньше обычного. И перед всякой непогодой у него нещадно ломило кости. Менолли с сочувствием смотрела на то, как он стонет, и старалась по возможности облегчить его боль. Но иногда не помогала даже холодилка.  
Сама девочка тоже страдала: она продолжала мучиться угрызениями совести, коря себя в гибели К’вира и Фелета. Арфист, зная это, пытался поддержать Менолли, говоря ей, что нужно по возможности забыть о произошедшем.  
— Не ты виновата в их гибели. Так сложились обстоятельства, — часто повторял ей Петирон.  
Менолли кивала, но всё равно никак не могла забыть тот страшный день. Правда, когда она вернулась к своим обязанностям по холду, девочка стала так уставать, что к концу дня ей было просто не до воспоминаний. А Селла, словно желая отомстить, подкидывала ей всё новые поручения. Сестра уже была в том возрасте, когда обычная работа или игра становятся неинтересными — ей хотелось больше общаться с парнями и подругами.   
В окрестностях холда постепенно навели порядок — распилили и убрали поваленные деревья, проложили новые тропинки и колеи. На следующий Оборот уже мало что вокруг напоминало о прошедшем тайфуне. Жизнь в Полукруглом снова становилась серо-привычный, полной труда и забот, но без особых происшествий.  
С наступлением весны Менолли снова стали отправлять за пределы холда — Мави знала, что некоторые травы, сорванные в это время, обладают целебной силой. Девочка поначалу не хотела оставлять арфиста надолго, но потом поняла, что иногда ему нужно отдохнуть и побыть одному. Да и сама Менолли, оставаясь одна, постепенно приходила к мысли, что нужно перестать обвинять себя в гибели всадника и его дракона.  
Эта весна оказалась непривычно тёплой. В один из дней было так жарко, что Менолли, вспотевшая после длительного похода, не выдержала и решила искупаться. Ей, конечно, не хотелось заболеть, но вода оказалась очень тёплой. Искрящиеся на солнце волны манили девочку, и она с удовольствием нежилась, лёжа на спине и расслабившись. В этот момент она снова почувствовала себя счастливой — впервые за последние несколько месяцев.  
Посторонние звуки привлекли её внимание. Где-то вдалеке ей послышалась… песня? Менолли, ловко повернувшись и плывя на боку, посмотрела в ту сторону, откуда раздались звуки. Девочка с удивлением увидела несколько плавников корабельных рыб. Неужели песня доносилась оттуда?  
«Нет, не может быть. Мне, видно, напекло голову», — решила Менолли. Тем не менее, она залюбовалась тем, как грациозно рыбы выпрыгивали из воды и погружались в неё обратно. Возникало ощущение, будто эти удивительные существа играют друг с другом, соревнуясь, кто выше выпрыгнет из воды. С их стороны раздавались жизнерадостные щелчки и поскрипывания — видимо, так они выражали свои чувства.   
Менолли поняла, что по ошибке приняла эти звуки за песню. Но услышанный несколько минут назад мотив не выходил у неё из головы. Девочка быстрыми гребками выплыла к берегу. Она вышла из воды и направилась к оставленной чуть поодаль одежде, пытаясь напеть причудившуюся ей мелодию. Это настолько увлекло её, что Менолли даже не заметила, как родились первые строчки:

По морским, по просторам  
Мы плывём за кораблём,  
И споём дружным хором,  
Как играем и живём.

Она напевала эту детскую песенку от имени корабельных рыб, постепенно добавляя новые куплеты. Решив обязательно исполнить её для Петирона, девочка поторопилась обратно в холд.   
Но уже на подходе к Полукруглому настроение у Менолли ухудшилось: она издалека увидела, что вернулась флотилия, а это значило, что всех, кто не занят, наверняка приставят к нудной и скучной работе по разделке и потрошению рыбы.  
Так оно и вышло: едва она подошла к холду, как её окликнул отец.  
— Менолли, уже вернулась? Вот и молодец. Иди быстренько, отдай всё собранное матери и скорее возвращайся помогать остальным с рыбой! — распорядился Янус.  
Девочка заторопилась: она хотела успеть ещё и навестить арфиста. Менолли побежала, как могла. Вручив матери куль с собранной целебной травой, она поспешила к кабинету арфиста. Но Селла, которая уже направлялась к рыболовной флотилии из своей комнаты, увидела сестру. «Значит, она будет петь и играть у Петирона, а я — чистить рыбу? — со злостью и завистью подумала Селла. — Ну уж нет, ей это с рук не сойдёт!»

Арт «Ябеда»

Менолли не заметила свою сестру: она слишком торопилась увидеться с Петироном. Возможно, она успела бы и проведать его, и спеть для арфиста, если бы не сестра, пожаловавшаяся Янусу, что Менолли уклоняется от работы.   
Петирон с удовольствием выслушал песню о корабельных рыбах. Он похвалил девочку, и та, довольная, уже собиралась уходить, чтобы приступить к работе, но тут в кабинет вошёл злой отец.  
— Ты почему посмела ослушаться моего приказа? Моя дочь должна быть сейчас вместе со всеми! Ступай разделывать рыбу, немедленно! — гневно прокричал Янус.  
Менолли поспешила со всех ног. Петирон же попытался воззвать к разуму холдера, настаивая, что девочка просто пришла его проведать.  
— Пусть это делает в подходящее время! — заявил в ответ Янус. — Она помогает тебе, это хорошо, но у неё есть и другие обязанности по холду. Она не должна ими пренебрегать!  
— Янус, она просто побеспокоилась о моём здоровье…   
— Да, но зачем же она пела? Я всё слышал, подходя к твоему кабинету!   
— Я попросил её…  
— Опять небось одна из этих её глупых песенок. Петирон, я уважаю тебя, как мудрого наставника, но научи же наконец мою дочь, чтобы она не забывала о своих обязанностях ради очередных песен!  
Арфист только грустно кивнул, понимая, что Янус не примет никаких возражений. Но он даже не мог себе представить, что холдер решится сам проучить Менолли. Дождавшись, когда она вместе со всеми закончит разделывать рыбу, Янус схватил дочь за руку и повёл в свой кабинет. Там он снова прочитал ей нотацию о том, что нельзя пренебрегать делами холда ради глупостей и несуразных песенок.  
— У каждого жителя Перна есть два важнейших долга: перед Вейром и холдом! Нельзя забывать о них ради собственного удовольствия! — пафосно завершил свою речь Янус, но на этом воспитательный процесс не закончился. Он снял ремень и, приказав Менолли лечь на кровать, несколько раз больно хлестнул её по спине. Девочка терпела, стиснув зубы, но ещё больнее ей было от того, что отец так и не понял: для неё самое важное в жизни — это музыка и творчество.  
…С того дня Менолли стала куда осторожнее, стараясь выполнить все поручения родителей и как можно меньше проявлять свой талант при них. И только на занятиях у Петирона, а ещё вне холда девочка раскрепощалась, радуясь малейшей возможности петь, играть на инструментах — в общем, заниматься любимым делом.

***  
После злополучного тайфуна прошло более двух Оборотов. За это время Менолли выросла и окрепла, стала более выносливой. Из её памяти постепенно стирались следы трагедии, хотя она знала, что ещё долго не забудет о произошедшем. Но времени на воспоминания почти не оставалось: каждый день проходил в неустанных трудах и заботах. Утром Менолли оббегала холд, меняя светильники, затем помогала кухаркам или занималась стиркой белья в случае хорошей погоды и отсутствия Падений. Время после завтрака становилось для неё самым счастливым: она могла позаниматься у Петирона, пообщаться с ним и позаботиться о здоровье арфиста. Но потом Мави, Янус или ещё кто-либо обязательно находил для девочки поручения, связанные с работой по холду. Довольно часто её просто отсылали прочь, собирать ягоды, коренья или урожай. Тогда Менолли чувствовала себя свободной и, выполнив поручение, находила время для пения, а иногда и для плавания.  
Её ловкие пальцы отлично управлялись с починкой сетей, вязанием и вышиванием, поэтому неудивительно, что девочку часто приставляли к подобной работе. Со сверстниками она общалась мало, и единственными чуткими собеседниками по-прежнему оставались только Петирон и Алеми.  
Родители иногда хвалили её за ловкость рук, даже не задумываясь о том, что так получилось благодаря занятиям у арфиста. Менолли прекрасно играла на самых разных инструментах, могла воспроизвести любые сложные мелодии. А вот при починке сетей или разделке рыбы она старалась беречь пальцы, не перенапрягать их. Если Янус или кто-то из рыбаков замечал это, то сразу же начинал подгонять Менолли, не подозревая, что она вовсе не отлынивает от работы.  
Тем временем Петирон всё реже выходил из холда наружу — его мир ограничивался комнатой арфиста, соседними с ними покоями и центральным залом, где он иногда пел для жителей холда. В основном его просили исполнять обязательные баллады либо морские песни. Поскольку у Петирона иногда ослабевал голос, то он, с разрешения Януса, просил Менолли помочь. Естественно, правитель Полукруглого дозволял дочери прилюдно исполнять только баллады, созданные в Цехе арфистов. Янус не терпел никакой отсебятины, поэтому он не допускал даже неплохо получающиеся у девочки собственные вариации мелодий.  
Селла всякий раз завидовала сестре, когда слышала, как она поёт. У неё самой так не получалось; мало того, из-за природной грубости голоса плохо складывались отношения с парнями. Поэтому Селла, озлобившись на сестру, старалась сделать так, чтобы самые неприятные для неё поручения достались Менолли. Та выполняла их безропотно, что вызывало ещё большее раздражение у завистницы.  
Поскольку Алеми редко мог защитить младшую сестру, Селла старалась лишить её общения с главным заступником — Петироном. Это у неё удавалось не особо: Янус и Мави понимали, что больше некому ухаживать за старым арфистом, и всё время просили Менолли проведать его. Но Селла, видя, что другие парни начинают заглядываться на сестру, когда она исполняет песни, продолжала завидовать ей и вредить.  
Сама Менолли не обращала внимания ни на кого, потому что у неё всё время находились другие дела. Несмотря на то, что через пару месяцев ей должно было исполниться четырнадцать Оборотов, в ней ещё было много от ребёнка.  
Но всё рано или поздно заканчивается, а особенно быстро — те моменты, что дороги и даруют счастье. Расставаться с детством всегда тяжело, но ещё хуже — прощаться с тем, кто был верным другом и заступником. Менолли втайне надеялась, что это произойдёт ещё не скоро, но однажды случилось то, чего она боялась все последние Обороты.  
В один из дней Петирону стало намного хуже. У него снова усилились боли во всём теле; сердце арфиста стучало медленно и неровно. Когда Менолли вошла к нему в кабинет, то с ужасом увидела, как Петирон чуть ли не задыхается. Девочка тут же громко позвала на помощь, надеясь, что целитель быстро прибежит в кабинет арфиста. Сама Менолли подошла к страдальцу и заботливо склонилась над ним. Она подала ему настойку аконита, которую в последнее время часто делала для Петирона. Арфист осторожно сделал пару глотков, но затем зашёлся в кашле. Менолли встревоженно посмотрела на него: неужели он больше не споёт для неё?..  
В комнату быстро вбежал целитель. Девочка поспешно уступила ему место, надеясь, что он поможет Петирону. Следом в комнату вошли встревоженные Янус и Мави.  
— Что случилось? — осведомился правитель Полукруглого.  
— Петирону стало хуже, у него случился приступ… — едва слышно ответила Менолли, вглядываясь в лицо арфиста и надеясь, что его веки сомкнулись не навсегда.  
— Я дал ему сонного зелья и настойку из трав, — объяснил целитель. — Надеюсь, это поможет, но одно могу сказать точно: если эти приступы начнут повторяться, то его организм в столь почтенном возрасте уже не сможет сопротивляться болезни.   
Эти слова прозвучали для Менолли как приговор. Она чуть слышно всхлипнула; девочку затрясло от страха. «Неужели Петирон навсегда покинет меня? Как мне тогда дальше жить без него и музыки? Я не хочу потерять ещё и арфиста, достаточно того, что случилось с К’виром и Фелетом…» — вихрь мыслей пронёсся в голове у Менолли. Мави, видя, что дочь еле стоит на ногах из-за переживаний, велела Янусу подхватить девочку и отнести в её покои. После того, как ей тоже дали выпить настойку с сонным зельем, Менолли забылась на несколько часов…

***  
На следующий день девочка первым делом отправилась проведать арфиста. Тому стало получше — его перестало беспокоить сердце, да и кашель почти прекратился. Но Петирон был слаб и бледен; он почти не двигался и с трудом мог разговаривать. Конечно, он обрадовался, увидев Менолли, но сил от этого не прибавилось.  
— Да, девочка моя, — с грустью и казавшимся необъяснимым примирением произнёс арфист. — Кажется, болезнь сковала меня, и никто не знает, что будет дальше.   
— Неужели тебе ничем нельзя помочь? — отчаянно спросила Менолли. — Прошу… борись.  
— Я бы рад, да где взять здоровья и бодрости? — Петирон сделал паузу и зашёлся в очередном приступе кашля. Отдышавшись, он продолжил: — Я уже стар; голос мой садится, а силы постепенно покидают.  
— Неужели ты умрёшь? Не оставляй нас…  
— Все когда-нибудь умирают, — с драматическими нотками в голосе ответил арфист. — Но тебе нужно жить и радоваться. Не грусти, Менолли. Я уйду, но у тебя ещё всё впереди.  
— Разве? — с горечью в голосе переспросила она. — Мне больше никто не позволит заниматься музыкой!   
— Может, всё и получится… Я сделал для тебя кое-что хорошее. Помнишь, месяц назад я составлял очередное письмо в Цех арфистов?  
Менолли кивнула: она прекрасно знала, что Петирон каждый Оборот старался поддерживать связь с Цехом.  
— Я приложил к нему две твоих последних мелодии. Надеюсь, мастеру-арфисту они понравятся.  
— Правда? — Менолли посмотрела на Петирона с благодарностью и раскаянием: разве он мог соврать ей?  
— Поверь, девочка, я сделал для тебя всё, что мог… — в эти слова арфист вложил столько тепла и надежды, что Менолли чуть не расплакалась.   
— Спасибо, — чуть слышно вымолвила она, ласково поглаживая Петирона по руке.   
«Но неужели он, такой умный, самый дорогой для меня человек, близок к смерти?» — с горечью подумала Менолли. Она дала себе клятву помогать ему, как сможет, чтобы отсрочить гибель арфиста.  
— Тебе придётся разучить погребальную песнь, — неожиданно произнёс Петирон. — Я уверен, ты справишься.  
Менолли вздрогнула: неужели он смирился со своей участью? Она хотела возразить ему, чтобы взбодрить наставника, но все слова застряли, как ком в горле.  
— Ступай, девочка, мне нужно отдохнуть, — усталым голосом попросил арфист. Менолли не посмела ослушаться его.

***  
Шли месяцы, а Петирон всё никак не поправлялся. Он вынужден был отменить все занятия, хотя упрашивал Януса и Мави сделать так, чтобы их проводила Менолли. Но правители холда оказались против того, чтобы их дочь при живом арфисте начала заниматься с детьми уроками.   
Однако у Петирона всё чаще случались приступы. Целитель холда утверждал, что у арфиста неизлечимая опухоль в груди. Эта болезнь была известна в цехе, но никто не знал способа от неё избавиться.  
Однажды, накануне очередного шторма, Петирону стало совсем плохо.   
В тот день все опытные моряки заранее предчувствовали грядущую непогоду, и Янус, привыкший доверять их чутью, не стал выводить флотилию на рыбный лов. Яркое и солнечное утро постепенно начало блекнуть, уступая место сгустившимся и грозным тучам.   
Менолли, которая в тот момент как раз зашла проведать Петирона, с ужасом увидела, что арфист корчится в муках на кровати. Девочка бросилась к нему, не забыв громко позвать целителя.   
— Нет, не умирай, прошу, прошу… — умоляла Менолли, стараясь успокоить арфиста. Но он начал сильно трястись — очередной приступ овладел Петироном.  
Прежде, чем прибежал целитель, на крики пришла Селла. Она заглянула в комнату, тихонько охнула и поспешила выйти прочь. Встретив лекаря, она с круглыми от ужаса глазами сообщила ему:  
— Петирону совсем плохо! Он погибает в ужасных муках… Боюсь, ему уже ничто не поможет.  
— Я должен его осмотреть, — твёрдо произнёс целитель, стремясь пройти в комнату. Но Селла заслонила ему путь.  
— Нужно облегчить Петирону страдания. Пусть он погибнет не в агонии, а тихо и спокойно, — произнесла она.   
— У меня есть кодекс целителя, и он запрещает мне подобное, — настоял на своём мужчина. Ловко оттеснив Селлу, он всё же прошёл в комнату.   
Вскоре появились и правители Полукруглого. Селла повторила им то же самое, что сказала раньше целителю, и на сей раз нашла понимание у Мави. Мать, услышав, как кричит и стонет страдающий арфист, согласилась с дочерью.  
— Действительно, нельзя, чтобы Петирон так мучился, — произнесла Мави. — Вот только как нам уговорить целителя, да ещё так, чтобы этого не заметила Менолли?  
Янус полушёпотом произнёс ей на ухо несколько слов — негоже, чтобы Селла слышала их. Мави согласно кивнула, быстрыми шагами отправившись себе в комнату за сильнодействующим ядом. Когда она вернулась, все трое быстро вошли в комнату.  
Петирон по-прежнему бился в агонии, крича и терзаясь в муках.  
— У него сильный приступ. Да и больное сердце не выдерживает такого.— пояснил целитель. — Я уже делаю настой из аконита, нужно будет добавить туда большую дозу сонного зелья.   
Он торопливыми движениями размешивал в чашке травяной настой. Мави, сделав вид, что решила протянуть ему утварь с сонным зельем, незаметным и ловким движением подсыпала туда яд. Целитель и Менолли даже не увидели этого, слишком занятые присмотром за Петироном. Арфисту с каждой секундой становилось всё хуже: его тело тряслось, а тут ещё и начался приступ кашля. Менолли встревоженно наблюдала за тем, как Петирон мечется в агонии. Целитель благодарно принял из рук Мави утварь с сонным зельем, зачерпнул ложкой побольше, зная, что арфисту нужна сильная доза снотворного, и засыпал всё в приготовленный травяной настой. Но как заставить Петирона всё выпить? Целителю пришлось крепко прижать туловище арфиста к постели. Он попросил Януса сделать то же самое с дрыгающимися в агонии ногами больного старика.  
— Сестрёнка, помоги же Петирону, — неожиданно ласковым и даже несколько сочувственным голосом произнесла Селла. — Дай ему выпить настой с сонным зельем.  
Менолли послушно схватила чашку и поднесла её к губам, надеясь, что это поможет арфисту. Тот нехотя начал пить. Казалось, лекарство возымело своё действие: Петирон перестал биться в агонии и начал постепенно затихать. Спустя минуту он, казалось, уснул… но тут дыхание арфиста пресеклось.   
— Нет! — крикнула в отчаянии Менолли. — Дыши, прошу тебя, дыши…  
Целитель коснулся руками сонной артерии на иссохшей, изборождённой морщинами шее Петирона.   
— Его сердце больше не бьётся… Увы, но арфист устал бороться с болезнью.  
Менолли зашлась в рыданиях. Остальные стояли над постелью умершего, и Мави выразительно смотрела на Селлу и Януса, как бы показывая взглядом: не смейте проговориться про яд. Те послушно кивнули и вместе с Мави и целителем вышли из комнаты, оставив Менолли наедине со своим горем.

***  
Шторм стих, и пришло время для погребения умершего Петирона. Вёсельная ладья уже ожидала Менолли в гавани. Девочка старалась не смотреть на скорбный груз — тело арфиста, завёрнутое в синее покрывало. Но разве можно отвести взгляд от того, кто был единственным другом и наставником, защитником и покровителем все эти долгие Обороты? Разве можно не дать волю рыданиям, рвущимся изнутри? «Но нет, я не расплачусь, как глупая девчонка, — твёрдо решила Менолли, взяв себя в руки. — Мой голос будет чист, как и учил меня Петирон».  
Гребцы почтительно расступились, пропуская её вперёд; девочка только сейчас обратила внимание, что на неё смотрят чуть ли не все жители Полукруглого. Лёгкая дрожь пробежала по её телу, но Менолли справилась и с ней, прекрасно зная, что Янус и Мави тоже внимательно наблюдают, оценивая, достойна ли она отпеть арфиста. «Но ведь больше просто некому, — грустно подумала девочка. — Почти у всех жителей Полукруглого голоса грубые; многие из них с трудом подхватывают даже самую простую мелодию. А погребальная песнь — шедевр Цеха арфистов, сложная и печальная мелодия. Никто, кроме меня, не сумеет достойно её исполнить, почтив как следует память бедного старого Петирона».  
Она спокойно прошла и села на приготовленное для неё место. Тут снова пришлось побороть себя, поскольку Менолли казалось, что она вот-вот остановится, наклонится к мёртвому арфисту и будет сидеть долго-долго, горестно свесив голову. Но наложенная на неё ответственность заставила пройти мимо в прискорбном молчании.   
Вокруг лениво плескалось успокоившееся, почти безмятежное море. Весь флот Полукруглого стоял сейчас в ожидании. И вот, наконец, гребцы сделали первые взмахи, отправляя погребальную ладью в скорбное путешествие. Янус молча, одним лишь жестом, дал команду остальным, и выстроившиеся в гавани корабли и лодки двинулись следом.  
Когда ладья выплыла из Корабельной пещеры, настала первая часть миссии Менолли. Она начала ритмично ударять в барабан, словно задавая темп гребцам, и те умело взмахивали вёслами с каждым новым стуком. Отсчитав восемьдесят пять ударов — именно столько Оборотов было Петирону — девочка сделала глубокий вдох. Теперь всё зависело от её голоса и самообладания.  
Менолли запела, и голос её, чистый и приятный, полный скорби и уважения, разнёсся над морем так, что её слышали сейчас даже на самой дальней лодке. Она старалась выделить все нюансы погребальной песни, написанной арфистами в незапамятные времена. Никакой инструмент, кроме голоса, не мог передать всё, что вложили создатели в эту песню, и Менолли старалась ни в коем случае не сбиться и не сорваться от охватывающего её горя.   
Поднявшийся ветер заставил девочку дрожать от холода, но она продолжала петь, вкладывая все свои чувства и эмоции. Она предполагала: возможно, это последняя песнь, исполненная ею, и родители могут полностью запретить Менолли заниматься музыкой. Поэтому она старательно тянула каждую ноту, представляя себе, что Петирон принимает у неё прощальный экзамен. «Пусть он умер, но я всё равно буду петь для него», — решила Менолли, усиливая надрыв песни, как это и было задумано её составителями. А затем она резко снизила темп, снова ударяя в барабан. Последние, самые сильные и эмоциональные строчки, она исполнила под тщательно выбиваемый ритм.   
Чистый голос Менолли медленно угасал, замолкая; удары в барабан тоже прекратились. Тишина повисла над морем, и жители Полукруглого почтили память Петирона скорбным молчанием. Вскоре гребцы подняли его тело и бережно опустили в море; Менолли выпустила из рук барабан. Инструмент скрылся в морских волнах следом за телом арфиста, а вместе с ними унеслись прочь мечты и желания. Детство Менолли закончилось, но она даже предполагать не могла, что следом за чередой чёрных дней, ожидавших её, настанет светлое будущее…


End file.
